


Fall In Love With Me

by lxdzxppxlin



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdzxppxlin/pseuds/lxdzxppxlin
Summary: The year is 1975, and 16-year-old Rose Hamilton is just as crazy about Led Zeppelin as her two best friends, Taylor and Audrey, who are actually groupies, unlike Rose.Taylor then brings news to Rose that Led Zeppelin are coming to Los Angeles, and Rose is instantly excited to go to her first concert. At the end of the concert, Taylor and Audrey sneak backstage, bringing Rose with them, and the charismatic, older guitarist, Jimmy Page, seems to instantly take a liking to Rose, and falls madly in love with her, and Rose soon finds herself in the world of sex, drugs, rock 'n roll, and love triangles, but one of those triangles involves someone who is determined to keep Rose and Jimmy apart.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Charlotte Martin, Jimmy Page/Original Female Character(s), Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. The Unexpected Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction here at Archive of our Own. Considering I'm a huge Led Zeppelin fan, I decided to write a Jimmy Page fanfiction. I put lots of research into this fanfiction, so when there's drug usage, virginity loss, or alcohol usage, please be aware I have no experience with that stuff, and instead did research. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

### The Unexpected Happens

A smile broke out on Rose's face as she headed to her mom's car. It was May 31st, which meant it was finally summer, and Rose had been waiting for this to happen. A smile formed on Rose's mom's face as she saw her heading to the car, grinning.

"Well, you seem happy." She commented. "Excited about summer?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah." She answered, getting into the car. "I've been waiting for summer to arrive. This year has went by _so slow_." 

Rose's mom got the engine running, and as the car started to drive, Rose glanced at her.

"Can I go to Taylor's house tonight? Audrey's going to be there too."

Rose was used to asking for her mom's permission to go to either Taylor or Audrey's house. She knew Rose's two best friends were groupies, and didn't approve of the idea of Rose's best friends being groupies, but got used to it. Rose wasn't allowed to go to Taylor or Audrey's house unless it was a break, so Rose mainly talked on the phone with them on weekends. 

Rose was the only sane one out of her friends, and while Taylor and Audrey would sneak out and go to concerts and hook up with rockstars, Rose would only be her rule-abiding self. Taylor and Audrey would tease Rose for this, and would try to convince her to join in on their antics. Taylor and Audrey would frequently go partying when they could, while Rose didn't. It was mostly because of how Rose was raised, but also because of how Rose just...was.   
  


"Sure." Rose's mom then answered. "Just take care of yourself and don't do anything crazy."

"I won't." Rose promised, smiling.

It wasn't long until Rose and her mom had arrived home, and when they did, Rose instantly went to her room and laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it was finally summer. After taking a deep breath, smiling, Rose got up and went to the window, looking at all of the buildings and houses. Los Angeles was the best during the summer, in Rose's opinion. Sometimes, during the summer, Rose would ride her bike around town, enjoying the fresh air. Sometimes, she'd also go for walks, or meditate outside. Rose liked meditation, even though she didn't do it as much anymore. 

Then, Rose heard her phone ring, and she instantly headed to it, picking it up. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rose! It's me, Taylor. I have _great_ news. You're not going to believe this."

"What is it?" Rose asked. "Did you find a boyfriend or something? Hooked up with another rockstar?"

Rose's tone was obviously teasing, so she doubted Taylor would be offended. She was right, as Taylor giggled.

"No, silly. It's not that. Led Zeppelin's performing here in Los Angeles _tomorrow_."

"Really?" Rose asked, surprise taking over her. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. You've never been to a concert before, so you're coming with Audrey and I."

"I _think_ I can handle that." Rose said, giggling. 

"Anyways, I am _so_ excited for this concert. I'm definitely going to get my hands on Robert. God, he's so hot."

"Yeah, I know how you feel about Robert. Guarantee you pretend to make out with him with your Led Zeppelin posters."

"Hey, don't pick on me. I know you're crushing on Jimmy. Not going to lie, he's pretty sexy too."

"Taylor, shut up."

Rose heard Taylor giggle behind the phone. 

"Sorry, not sorry. Anyways, you coming over tonight?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. Audrey's coming too, right?"

"Yeah. We might as well have a sleepover. Did your boring mom let you come over?"

"Yep. I ask for her permission because, well, you know me."

"Rule-abiding as always, Rose."

"Anyways, I have to hang up. I'll be over there in a couple hours, okay?"

"Sounds good."

Once Rose hung up, she went back to her bed, sitting down. The only thing she could do was constantly think about the concert. This would be her first one to experience, and she hoped Audrey and Taylor wouldn't try to get her to join in on their antics. Rose was more about experiencing the concert, and not engaging in sexual activities with rockstars backstage. 

_Well, when you have two best friends who are groupies, who knows what can happen?_


	2. Feel The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sleepover with Audrey and Taylor, Rose goes to the concert with them, and has the experience of a lifetime, only for Audrey to want something fun to happen.

Rose was the first one to wake up, while Audrey and Taylor were still asleep. She looked out the window, seeing the sun rising. Rose forgot the concert was today, so when it hit her, she was focused on waking up Taylor and Audrey.

"Guys, wake up!" Rose whispered loudly. Audrey and Taylor were still asleep on the floor, not responding.

"Did you forget the concert's today?"

That seemed to work. 

Audrey and Taylor slowly rose up, looking at Rose.

"You woke up quickly." Taylor commented. 

"Yeah, I know. I just suddenly remembered about the concert."

A smile formed on Audrey's face, and she exchanged glances with Taylor before looking up at Rose again.

"So, are you excited?" Audrey excited.

"Yeah, _duh_!" Rose answered, rolling her eyes. "This is my first concert. Of course I'm excited. Wait, what time is the concert?"

"3 P.M., so surprisingly not that late." Taylor answered. 

_Crap._

"I just remembered my mom probably doesn't know about the concert." Rose said. 

Taylor shrugged. "Who cares? Your mom probably wouldn't let you go with us anyway. You don't have to always be telling or asking your mom _everything_."

"Well, I don't want to do something without her permission, you know?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Just this once, alright? You have to be a teenager for once and lose some innocence. You can just hide something from her for one day, right?"

Rose sighed. "I guess."

Taylor then looked up at the clock. "Well, it's eleven in the morning right now, so we still have some time."

"Let me guess, you two are going to be _really_ focused on dressing up?" Rose asked, smirking.

"Definitely." Audrey answered. "Gotta look presentable. You should probably dress up, too."

Rose rolled her eyes. "No thanks. I prefer just wearing casual clothes, like a shirt and shorts. No 'groupie clothes'."

"Wow, you're boring." Taylor said, sighing. "Come on, you need to have some fun!"

"Taylor, this is my first concert. I'm not like you two, and you both should know that by now. I want to just experience my first concert normally without engaging in sexual activities with the band backstage. I'm not a groupie."

"We're experiencing this _together_ , Rose." Taylor said.

"Doesn't mean I can act like you both. You two can do whatever backstage without me."

Taylor shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

"Anyways, we can watch a movie together to pass the time, if you want." Rose suggested.

Taylor and Audrey shrugged.

"Sure." Taylor answered. "Sounds like a plan."

"What kind of movie?" Audrey asked. 

" _Tommy_." Rose answered. "I know you guys also love the Who."

A smile formed on Taylor's face. "Did I tell you that one time I had a—"

"I really don't care, Taylor." Rose said, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to bring up every one night stand you've had with a rockstar."

Once Rose got the movie set up and made popcorn for her, Taylor, and Audrey, they all sat on the couch in the living room together. Throughout the movie, Taylor would obsess over Roger Daltrey, which only bothered Rose. Audrey would join in too, sometimes. Rose wanted to just enjoy the movie, but reminded herself that this is what happens when your best friends are groupies.

When the movie was over, Rose noticed it was getting closer to the concert, and she felt her heart start to race.

"Alright. It's almost time for the concert, so we might as well get dressed now."

Taylor and Audrey nearly _squealed_ and hurried off to get dressed, and Rose rolled her eyes. 

_Wow, they're annoying._

When Rose headed off to the guest bedroom, she brought her clothes with her, and changed into a black Led Zeppelin shirt and some denim shorts. Before she knew it, it was time to leave and head to the concert.

*******

As Audrey, Taylor, and Rose headed into the music venue, Rose couldn't help but look around, trying to get over the shock of this being her first concert. Audrey and Taylor both seemed super excited, and Rose couldn't help but notice the fact they were wearing groupie clothes. 

_How surprising._

Audrey, Taylor, and Rose went to join the crowd of people, eagerly waiting for the concert to begin. Eventually, Robert showed up, followed by Jimmy, and then Jonesy and Bonzo (as they were called). Rose couldn't help but notice the flamboyant button-down Jimmy was wearing, and the black trousers. Rose felt herself blush a little upon seeing Jimmy onstage in person, and she managed to stop herself.

"I see you blushing." Taylor said, smirking. "You're probably wondering what Jimmy would look like with all of that clothing _off_."

Rose glared at Taylor. "Hey!"

Taylor giggled. "Sorry."

While Audrey and Taylor focused their attention on Robert as he greeted everyone, Rose couldn't help but keep her eyes on Jimmy. There was something about him for sure, but Rose didn't know what it was. Then, Jimmy appeared to notice Rose, and she tried to stop herself from blushing. A small smirk briefly appeared on Jimmy's face, before he focused again. Eventually, they all started performing _Rock And Roll_ , one of Rose's favorite songs. Everyone in the crowd started getting excited, but once again, Rose's eyes were on Jimmy.

"Looks like you can't take your eyes off him." Taylor commented. 

Rose then looked at Taylor, ignoring what she had said. "Jimmy freaking _looked_ at me." She said. "He _smirked_."  
  


"Ooh la la!" Taylor exclaimed. "Looks like something's going to end up happening."

"No, nothing's going to happen, Taylor. All I'm saying is he looked at me and _smirked_."

Rose turned her attention back to particularly Jimmy, and once the song was over, Rose noticed Jimmy steal another glance at her. She felt her cheeks turning red. 

Then, the next song that followed was _Over The Hills And Far Away_. Then, after what had seemed like a second, the concert was over.

"So...how was it?" Taylor asked, smirking. 

"Amazing." Rose answered, her heart going at a speed of a hundred miles per hour.

"Guys, I have an idea." Audrey then said, smirking. 

_Oh no._

"How about we sneak backstage?" 

Taylor nodded. "I like the sound of that."

Then, Audrey looked at Rose. "You're coming with us."


	3. Backstage Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Taylor bring Rose with them backstage, and Rose encounters Jimmy, who recognizes her as the "lovely girl in the crowd". Then, Jimmy invites Rose to join him at a hotel he's staying at.

Rose felt herself getting nervous as she followed Taylor and Audrey backstage. They seemed really excited, and it was obvious to Rose as to why. Once they were backstage, Rose felt her heart pounding so hard that she could hear it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Sure it is." Audrey answered matter-of-factly. "Taylor and I have done this many times before."

_What if Jimmy sees me?_

A few moments later, Robert appeared, instantly noticing the girls. 

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked, smirking. "Three lovely ladies."

"We're groupies." Taylor explained, pointing to herself and Audrey, and then she pointed at Rose. "She, on the other hand, isn't one. Just a typical, rule-abiding girl."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Taylor, really?"

Taylor giggled. "Anyways, _Robert_ , we brought her backstage so she could have some fun for once."

"I see." Robert said, his smirk remaining. "Well, Jimmy and I both have a fondness for groupies."

_Hopefully one of them will get Jimmy's attention so I don't have to put up with him._

To Rose's dismay, Taylor gestured to her.

"Well, I think _she's_ got a fondness for Jimmy. Couldn't take her eyes off of him during the concert." 

"Hm...well, I bet he'll be glad to meet her. Anyways, you two, how about you follow me and we can chat?"

Rose watched as Taylor and Audrey followed Robert to another room, and she only felt more nervous. She was standing there, alone, and couldn't help but worry about Jimmy seeing her. 

_Why am I so nervous, anyway?_

Then, Rose felt a hand on her shoulder, and she felt her heart stop for a few moments. She turned around and saw Jimmy, and she felt all words she could say get knocked out of her. 

"Well, hello there." He said, smirking a little. "I think I recognize you. Weren't you that lovely girl in the crowd who couldn't keep her eyes off of me?"

_Oh God._

"Um...yeah." Rose answered, trying to calm herself down. 

"Now, what are you doing here alone?"

"Well," Rose answered. "my best friends who are actually groupies brought me here, and now they're 'having a chat' with Robert."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Having a chat? Pfft. They're probably taking turns giving him blowjobs."

Rose laughed a little. "Y-yeah. I guess."

"Anyways, let me take you to my dressing room, and we can talk. Sound good?"

"A-alright."

Rose sat down on the couch next to Jimmy, who lit a cigarette for himself. 

"So, I assume those friends of yours brought you to the concert."

Rose nodded. "I...uh...forgot to tell my mom about the concert, so I have a feeling she's worried. My friends told me not to worry about it. They're a little...crazy. I'm...um...more rule-abiding."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow as he took a drag of his cigarette and smirked. "So, you didn't tell her and went with your friends? Such a naughty girl."

Rose laughed nervously. "They tease me for always obeying the rules." 

"Well, I'll be honest. You can't be following the rules all the time."

"My mom's just kind of strict, I guess. She'd probably never let me go to a concert. This is my first one."

"Your first concert?" Jimmy asked, eyes widening. "Damn. In my opinion, you should probably feel happy you probably went against your mum's wishes and came here with your friends."

"Well, I will admit I was happy when I was told about the concert."

There was a brief silence between the two, and then Jimmy broke it. 

"Anyways, you told me your friends are groupies, correct?"

Rose nodded. 

"Well, an interesting path for them to take." Jimmy said. "How old are you all?"

"We're sixteen." Rose answered.

"Sixteen and already a groupie." Jimmy said. "How interesting. I've heard of many 'baby groupies'."

"I'm personally not interested in what groupies do, but my friends have tried convincing me to become one."

"Personally, I'm fond of groupies, but I don't really know why girls become one at such a young age. Well, after all, it's the seventies."

"You're fond of groupies?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah. I don't have a girlfriend or anything, and I'm bored, so groupies give me something to do."

"I guess that's understandable."

"You seem nervous." Jimmy then pointed out. "It's fine if you are. Most non-groupie ladies are a little nervous talking to me, but I understand. Mostly because they have a little crush on me."

Jimmy added a wink at the end of his sentence, which made Rose's heart race a little more. Jimmy _was_ somewhat of a celebrity crush to her, but now that she was actually meeting him, she didn't want to make it known, but she had a feeling she probably wouldn't succeed.

"So, I'm going to assume you're one of those ladies." Jimmy said. "I mean, you _were_ looking at me a lot, and, well, I was doing that too, because you _are_ honestly pretty."

"W-well, I guess I'll admit it. Yeah, you're a 'celebrity crush' for me in a way."

Jimmy smirked. "Not surprised. Many ladies fancy me, and I honestly fancy them too."

Rose started to feel a little more comfortable, but also nervous. Then, she noticed Jimmy get up and get a bottle of Jack Daniel's from a cabinet with alcoholic beverages, and then return to the couch, taking the cap off of the bottle and taking a swig of the whiskey.

"I've had quite a few girlfriends." Jimmy said matter-of-factly. "Pity the relationships didn't last too terribly long. Mostly my fault, though. The women keep coming after me and I just instantly snatch them up."

Jimmy seemed to notice he was talking a lot, and cleared his throat. 

"Alright, I'll shut up now. So, what do you like to do?" 

"Listen to music, most of the time." Rose answered. "Sometimes I meditate. I also like taking my bike outside during the summer and going for walks."

"I could never meditate." Jimmy said, taking another drink of Jack. "That shit takes concentration, _deep_ concentration."

"It was hard for me at first, I'll be honest."

Rose then glanced up at the clock. 

_Crap. I should probably head back._

"I should probably go back home." She then said. "My mom's probably worried sick."

"Who cares?" Jimmy asked. "She can handle being without you for a bit longer. Based on what you've told me, she's probably not too worried and has a feeling you're not doing anything sketchy."

_True._

"You can come with me to this hotel I'm staying at, if you want. It's really nice."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"Of course." Jimmy answered. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind me stealing you for a bit."

_I guess this should be fine. I'll probably come up with an excuse when I get home._

"I guess I'll come with you." Rose said.

Jimmy's smirk he had returned. "Perfect."


	4. Lay Your Hands On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at Jimmy's hotel room, Rose talks with him more, and eventually loses her virginity to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning oop

It didn't take too long for Rose and Jimmy to arrive at the hotel he was staying at, and once they got there and headed into Jimmy's hotel room, everything felt...different. Jimmy instantly went to sit on the couch, looking up at Danielle. 

"So, tell me more about yourself."

"There's really not much about me." Rose said. 

"Vague as me, I see."

Rose headed over to the couch and sat next to Jimmy. "Seriously, though. There's nothing interesting about me."

"I bet there's _something_." Jimmy said, looking at her. "C'mon, you only gave me a bit of details."

"Well, I have many favorite bands. Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, the Who, the Rolling Stones, and King Crimson are just some of them."

"Nice taste. Who's your favorite Led Zeppelin member?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just curious. Most people either choose me or Robert."

Rose didn't answer, causing Jimmy to smirk.

"It's me, ain't it?"

Rose quickly looked away so Jimmy didn't see her blushing much. "Y-yeah. It's you."

"Figured."

"Anyways, moving on. Give me some more details. Oh, I know. What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Rose..." Jimmy repeated quickly. "Not going to lie, that's a damn beautiful name for a damn beautiful lady."

"Thanks." Rose responded, flattered.

"Complimenting is my expertise. Anyways, what are your friends' names?"

"Taylor and Audrey." 

"Hm, alright. Got a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Damn. Everyone has one nowadays, or they get married as teenagers." 

"My mom always tells me to just focus on my schoolwork, but I honestly think having a boyfriend wouldn't be bad."

"God, she sounds boring."

"She kind of is, I guess. Has to be strict about _everything_."

Jimmy then lit himself another cigarette. "At night, you can always sneak out and do whatever the hell you want, especially since it's summer."

"I've never considered doing that."

"Well, guess what? Now you can do that. Just do it when your parents are asleep."

"I guess I'll have to try doing that now."

Then, Rose got up and went to get a bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchen, Jimmy following her, getting a little close to her and leaning against the counter. 

"So, do you have any other favorite things to do?"

"Watch television, watch movies, read." Rose answered, looking at Jimmy. Noticing he was a bit closer to her made Rose blush a little, not knowing how to respond. There was some kind of tension Rose felt, but she didn't know what kind it was. She turned around and was about to head to the couch, but when she started heading towards the couch, Jimmy turned her around. 

"What?" Rose asked. 

Jimmy then kissed Rose passionately, surprising her a little. She pulled him away after a few moments.

"N-no. W-we shouldn't." She said.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked, before kissing her again. The kiss was more passionate this time, and Rose didn't budge, letting it happen. Jimmy held her close to him, and eventually deepened the kiss, causing Rose to moan a little. Their breathing became heavier, and Rose started to back up against the nearest wall, and when she was close enough to it, Jimmy pushed her up against it, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Let me guess. You're a virgin, aren't you?" Jimmy then asked, breaking the kiss. "Most females I know are virgins until they meet me."

"Y-yeah. I-I'm not old enough."

"It's alright. No one gives a shit anymore."

Then, Jimmy kissed Rose again, and the kiss was even more intense this time. Jimmy then carried her off into the nearest bedroom, and once they were in it, he closed the door, and got on the bed with Rose, climbing on top of her, kissing her again. Rose felt Jimmy's trousers getting tighter against her, and they were both breathing heavily. Then, Jimmy started to kiss her neck, pulling down her shirt a little so he could kiss her collarbone. Rose's breathing hitched as Jimmy kissed her neck, and she was beginning to feel pleasure, not knowing if this was normal. Then, Jimmy removed Rose's shirt completely, and in turn, Rose unbuttoned Jimmy's shirt, taking it off of him. Jimmy unbuttoned Rose's shorts, and undid his trousers. Then, he pulled down Rose's underwear, entering her. 

As Jimmy entered her, Rose felt slight pain, and whimpered. 

"It's alright." Jimmy said quietly. "It'll start feeling good soon."

Jimmy kissed Rose's neck as he gently thrusted into her, causing Rose's breathing to hitch again. She stroked Jimmy's black hair, and soon, she was no longer feeling pain, but pleasure, and a lot of it. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Rose didn't answer with any words, and her only response involved a whimper, and Jimmy's pace started to speed up, his thrusts becoming deeper. Rose let out a small moan as Jimmy reached a particular spot of hers that made her feelings of pleasure skyrocket. Jimmy's breathing was becoming more ragged to where he almost sounded like he was growling. 

Then, Rose started to feel a tightness of her muscles, and she felt pressure. Jimmy seemed to notice. 

"Fuck, you're close." He growled. 

Jimmy pulled Rose closer to him, and started to kiss her intensely. 

"Go on and come for me, darling." He murmured against Rose's lips. 

A few seconds later, Rose felt the pressure release, and she moaned during the kiss. The kiss was broken, and Jimmy winced, but he wasn't in pain. 

" _S-shit_."

Then, Rose felt Jimmy come inside her, and she nearly choked as he came. Jimmy collapsed on top of Rose, and they were both trying to catch their breaths. 

"Jesus Christ, that was wonderful." 

Rose's eyes met Jimmy's, and it took her a few moments to realize that she had truly lost her virginity to him.


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose heads home, and her mom is concerned about why she was gone so long, and feels something happened, but Rose tries to keep the truth hidden.

It was easy for Rose to walk home, but she wondered what was going through Taylor and Audrey's minds at the moment. She wondered if they were worried about her, but she had a feeling they weren't. Once Rose had arrived home and opened the door, she saw her mother, and she looked relieved.

"There you are! I was worried. You were gone so long."

_Come up with something, Rose._

"I just ended up staying at Taylor and Audrey's house for longer than expected." Rose lied, trying to not look suspicious. Her mom didn't look convinced, though. 

"What happened to your neck?" She asked. 

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"There's a few small bruises on your neck."

_Crap._

"I really don't know how those happened. It's like how you get random bruises and you don't know how that happened."

"But, they're on your _neck_. Usually that's a result of...something else."

"What do you mean by 'something else'?"

Rose's mom sighed. "It happens with boys. _Please_ don't tell me you were partying with Taylor and Audrey and hooked up with a boy."

"Don't worry, mom. None of that happened."

"So, how did you get those bruises on your neck then?"

Rose didn't know how to come up with a fake but believable explanation, but she knew she had to come up with one somehow. She didn't want her mom to know the truth, otherwise she'd be frustrated, and Rose wouldn't be able to hang out with Taylor and Audrey _at all_ , and she would probably barely be allowed to go outside.

"Like I said, mom, I hurt myself somehow but I can't remember, okay?"

Rose's mom still appeared unconvinced, but nodded. "Alright, I guess."

Then, Rose tried to think of a way to change the subject before her mom could make things worse.

"So, um...can I go to Taylor's house again tomorrow?" 

"Sure, I guess." Her mom answered. "Only if you're certain that those bruises on your neck were caused by something you don't know."

"I'm certain."

"Alright, I guess you can go to Taylor's house."

A smile formed on Rose's face. "Thanks, mom."

Rose then headed to her room, and looked at herself in the mirror, noticing the few small bruises on her neck. Although they were small, they were noticeable if somebody was looking at her well enough. Rose had remembered well what had happened not that long ago, that she had lost her virginity. Rose knew her mom would _not_ be happy if she found out, but Rose had a feeling Taylor and Audrey wouldn't care. They had lost their virginity a while ago.

_Not surprising, since they're groupies._

Rose went to her bed and laid down, taking a deep breath, and then she fell asleep, realizing how late it was. 


	6. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes to Taylor's house again to hang out with her and Audrey, and they find out about what happened between Rose and Jimmy. Then, they take Rose to the local bar, bringing fake ID's with them, and Rose encounters Jimmy again, and the encounter turns sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning again oopsie

When Rose had woken up, the first thing she did was call Taylor on the phone. 

"Hey, Taylor. This is Rose."

"Hey! What are you calling for?"

"I'm coming over again."

"Great! Audrey's going to be here too again. I have perfect ideas for what we can all do."

"A-alright. You sound really happy. Did anything happen yesterday?"

"It's a long story, but I'll just say Audrey and I scored again."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Taylor. Please don't give me any de—"

"Audrey and I both took turns giving Robert blowjobs."

Rose facepalmed. "Taylor, I really did _not_ need to know that."

"Just sayin'. After all, you asked me if anything happened."

"Audrey and I noticed you were completely gone though when we were done. We had to head back without you, sooo...did anything happen?"

Rose sighed. "Look, I'll tell you both later. I really regret going backstage and I'm _not_ doing that again."

"C'mon, you enjoyed it, for sure."

Rose rolled her eyes and hung up, sitting back down on the bed. Taylor was probably the most annoying one, in Rose's opinion. Audrey was bothersome too, but not as bad as Taylor. 

_I really hope they're both using the pill._

After Rose brushed her hair, she went downstairs and made herself some toast, pouring orange juice into a glass, and went to sit in a chair at the table. When she was done eating, she got on her bike and went outside, deciding to bike around town. She went to the local park and went for a walk for a few minutes, and then went back to her bike, returning home, and then she looked at the clock. Rose figured she'd go to Taylor's house in a couple hours. 

Rose went to her room, and decided to read for a bit. She couldn't remember the last time she picked up a book, and decided she would might as well read again. After reading, Rose looked at what was on the television, and decided to watch something. After a couple hours had went by, she changed into her white Deep Purple shirt and a skirt and red vans, and left a note on the kitchen table telling her mom she was at Taylor's house. Then, Rose got her bike and went to Taylor's house, and once she opened the door, instantly noticed Taylor and Audrey giggling as they were looking at photos apparently.

"Hey guys." Rose said, closing the door. 

Taylor and Audrey looked up and smiles broke out on their faces. 

"Hey, girl!" Taylor exclaimed. "You're not going to believe it. Audrey and I got fake ID's for ourselves and also one for you."

"Why?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're going to the local bar." Audrey answered, smirking. 

"I'm not going to a bar." Rose said, crossing her arms. "I don't want to get drunk or have any alcohol."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Hey, at least have a beer or two. You don't _have_ to get drunk, I guess, but Audrey and I definitely are."

Rose sighed. "Fine. When it comes to alcohol, I'm only having a beer, and that's it. No whiskey, no tequila, no vodka, none of that."

"Alright, I guess." Taylor said. 

Then, Taylor smirked. "So...how about you tell us about what...happened."

Rose went over to Taylor and Audrey. "Well, while you two were having fun with Robert, Jimmy showed up. He took me to his dressing room and talked, and—"

Rose stopped for a few moments at the excited expressions on Taylor and Audrey's faces, and then continued.

"—then I went to his hotel room with him, and then we—"

"Fucked." Taylor finished. "You two fucked."

Rose sighed. "If you choose to put it that way, then yes."

"You're _so_ lucky." Taylor said. "Honestly, though. I wish I could have a chance with him one day."

For some reason, Rose felt a little mad at Taylor's wish, and she didn't know why.

"I guess you will one day." She said, shrugging.

Taylor shook her head. "Nope. He's all yours."

"Taylor, we're not even in a relationship."

"Probably will be, though."

Rose rolled her eyes. "No. I doubt it."

Taylor shrugged and then got up from the table she was sitting at.

"Anyways, girls, let's head to the bar. I'll drive."

"When you two are drunk, I'm walking here myself and getting my bike since it's not much of a distance and then going home."

*******

Once Rose, Taylor, and Audrey had arrived at the bar, everything felt different. Rose had never been in a bar before, so it was like she was stepping in unfamiliar territory.   
  


"I'm getting you a beer, Rose." Taylor said, instantly heading over to the counter. "Audrey and I are having whiskey."

Rose sighed. _Well, this is going to be interesting. Two sixteen-year-old groupies getting drunk._

A few moments later, Taylor returned with a beer and gave it to Rose, and then went to get a whiskey for her and Audrey, and then the two of them disappeared off to talk to an unfamiliar guy.

_Wow, so hitting on random men too._

Rose just stood there, beer bottle in hand. Deciding to taste it, she took the cap off and took a sip, noticing how the beer didn't taste as bitter as she expected.

_Must be a light one._

As Rose looked around, she noticed a familiar black-haired man talking to someone and laughing, and noticed he was wearing a purple velvet jacket and a black sequin shirt. There was a bottle of Jack Daniel's in the man's hand. Instantly, Rose started to feel nervous. 

_What am I supposed to do? He's right there._

Rose could tell the man was most definitely Jimmy, and she didn't know how to go unnoticed. She looked around, trying to see if she could blend in with a potential crowd, but there were none. Rose sighed and figured she would just deal with it if Jimmy approached her, which Rose knew he would. 

Rose tried to pretend she wasn't paying attention to really anything, and hoped that would prevent her from being spotted. To her dismay, though, Jimmy appeared to notice her when she quickly glanced at him to make sure he wasn't paying attention to her. Jimmy said something to the person real quick before heading in Rose's direction. 

_Well, guess I'll have to try and handle this._

Once Jimmy headed over to Rose, a charming smile formed on his face. 

"Well, would you look at that. We meet again."

Rose smiled shyly. "Yeah, I guess."

Jimmy then noticed the beer bottle in Rose's hand. 

"What are you doing here in a bar?"

"Taylor and Audrey brought me here. They had fake ID's with them and got one for me. I was basically forced against my will."

"Well, guess that's what happens when your friends are groupies." Jimmy said. 

"Yeah, I guess."

"Got a lighter?" Jimmy then asked, taking out a cigarette from a cigarette pack in one of the pockets of his jacket. "I could use a smoke right now." 

"Yeah, I have a lighter." Rose answered, taking out a lighter from one of the pockets of her skirt. "I don't smoke, though. I just use it for other things."

"Still have many firsts, I see." Jimmy said, before putting the cigarette in his mouth and bringing it to Rose's lighter as she lit the cigarette for him. As he took a drag, Jimmy's charming smile returned.

"Well, don't forget you've had your first time. You know, it was quite enjoyable."

Rose felt herself starting to blush, and tried to stop herself. 

"Anyways, this is my second bottle of Jack." Jimmy said. "Whenever I go to a bar, I pretty much get at least a little drunk most of the time, but not always."

"Well, Taylor and Audrey plan on getting drunk." 

"Sixteen-year-old groupies getting drunk..." Jimmy said thoughtfully. "Imagine the possibilities."

Rose laughed a little. "Yeah."

Jimmy finished the rest of the whiskey in the Jack Daniel's bottle, and made eye contact with Rose again. 

"You know, at the concert, I could've stared at you the whole time if I was able to." He said. "You looked even more gorgeous up close...and underneath me, to be honest."

"You're only saying that because you're drunk." 

"Actually, I'm not drunk. I'm being honest. Well, I'm a little drunk, but I'm still being honest."

_Bastard._

Rose glanced at Taylor and Audrey to see how they were holding up, and they seemed to be full-on drunk. 

"Looks like they're drunk." She muttered. "We've only been here for not that long."

Jimmy took another drag of his cigarette. "Your friends seem wild." He commented. "Honestly, I like that."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, they _are_ wild."

Even though she wasn't really showing it, the combination of her best friends being drunk and the man who took her virginity talking to her was making Rose increasingly nervous, but she felt the most nervous around Jimmy, even though he wasn't a bad person necessarily.

Rose looked around for a few moments before looking up at Jimmy. "I-I have to go. Sorry for the short conversation, but maybe we'll encounter each other again somehow?"

Then, Rose headed out of the bar, searching for a place to be able to calm down. She noticed an alleyway, and instantly started to feel more comfortable. As she started heading towards it, though, Rose heard footsteps, but decided to not pay attention to them. As she headed into the alleyway, she tossed away the beer bottle in her hand, figuring she didn't need it anymore now that Taylor and Audrey weren't around. 

Rose was then surprised when she felt someone pick her up and push her up against the wall, wrapping her legs around their waist, and she noticed it was Jimmy. They made eye contact, and Rose could tell there was a different look in his eyes this time. 

"You're not going anywhere, sweetheart."

Then, Jimmy kissed Rose roughly and passionately, deepening the kiss after a few moments. Rose let the kiss happen, and wrapped her arms around Jimmy's neck. She could hear Jimmy's breathing getting heavier, as well as hers. Jimmy broke the kiss for a few moments to catch his breath, and be able to speak. 

"Listen to me." He said, his voice quieter, in almost a whisper. "I'm going to fuck that precious little body of yours until you're fucking _shaking_. Right here."  
  


Jimmy kissed Rose roughly again, and she felt his hand on her thigh, and it slowly travelled up her skirt, reaching her underwear. He pulled it down, and unzipped his pants, entering Rose. Her breathing hitched as Jimmy started to thrust into her. In the distance, Rose could hear Taylor and Audrey's drunken giggling, and she assumed they were leaving, but they didn't seem to know or care that Rose wasn't around. Rose decided to stop paying attention to Taylor and Audrey and focus on what was currently happening. She felt an intense feeling of pleasure, but also felt vulnerable. She was up against the wall, with Jimmy in front of her. Rose wasn't able to do anything if she wanted to. She couldn't escape, but something made her _not_ want to escape. Jimmy was able to do whatever he wanted. 

"Oh God..." Jimmy groaned.

Rose held Jimmy's face in her hands, and they started to kiss again. A moan left Rose, and she could feel Jimmy's thrusts get deeper. She began to feel the tightness and pressure she had felt the first time, and she let out a whimper. 

"Fuck..." Jimmy growled. 

Jimmy started to kiss Rose's neck, and she gasped. She felt the tightness and pressure increasing, and she knew what was about to happen. 

"J-Jimmy..." Rose whimpered. 

"Hold it in." 

"I c-can't."

"Try to hold it in."

Rose tried to hold it all back for a few moments, and then she came with a gasp. Jimmy's breathing became increasingly ragged, and then he reached his end himself. He slowed down, and then stopped completely, breathing heavily, and he met eyes with Rose. 

"Come to my hotel room tonight." Jimmy said.   
  


"What time?" Rose asked.

"Ten." Jimmy answered. "An opportunity for you to sneak out."

He pulled Rose's underwear back up, zipped his pants, and set Rose down, before walking away. Rose watched as he left, and leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She noticed Taylor and Audrey in the distance still, and she felt slight relief. She wouldn't have to go fetch her bike on her own. 


	7. Late At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose heads back to Taylor's house with her and Audrey and fetches her bike. Then, she bikes home, and her mother is once again concerned. Rose snaps at her. Then, she sneaks out of home late at night, and meets up with Jimmy. At his hotel room, Jimmy drunkenly admits he loves Rose, which she doesn't believe.

When Rose had got in the car with Taylor and Audrey, she found herself getting annoyed by them the entire way to Taylor's house. They had seen Jimmy in the bar, and would bring him up frequently, mostly teasing Rose by bringing him up. Rose rolled her eyes. 

"Can you two shut up?" She asked, annoyed. 

Taylor giggled again. "I know you two probably encountered each other again! I guarantee something happened!"

"No, nothing happened."

"Hm...you sure?" Audrey asked. "I see marks on your neck, and I'll admit Taylor and I heard something coming from an alleyway."

"Yeah. I think you two will end up in a relationship in no time at all."

"No, we won't."

"Uh...yeah. You two definitely will." 

When the car had arrived at Taylor's house, Rose got her bike and headed home, and when she stepped through the door, she saw her mom, and she looked concerned once again.

"You were gone for a while again." 

"It wasn't _that_ long, mom."

"You still have marks on your neck. Figured they would've disappeared by now."

Rose sighed and started heading to her room. 

"Rose, what's going on? I'm getting worried."

Rose turned around. "Nothing is going on, mom. You need to calm down. You trust me, right? If you do, then that should be enough to reassure you and make you feel nothing is happening and that everything's normal. I'm okay."

"I just worry about you sometimes."   
  


Rose rolled her eyes. "My entire life, I've been raised and taught to follow the rules, and that's what I've been doing. I'm not going to rebel or anything, so calm down. You don't need to worry about the bruises on my neck. They're just bruises, okay?"

Then, Rose turned back around and headed to her room, laying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do with her mom, and didn't want her to be getting so worried when she was only out for not that long. She was actually looking forward to sneaking out of home. 

When Rose felt more calm, she decided to sleep for a bit. 

*******

When Rose woke up, she checked the time, and saw that it was 8 P.M. She got up from the bed, brushed her hair, and decided to wear a black Black Sabbath shirt and shorts, with blue vans this time. Then, she headed out of her room and spotted a note on the kitchen table. Rose went over to the table and read the note. 

_"Currently asleep. You're free to do what you want in the house, but don't head out."_

_Well, heading out is exactly what I'm going to be doing here shortly._

Rose decided that she wouldn't bring her bike, and would just walk to the hotel. Being she had a good memory, Rose remembered where the hotel was. She made herself some cherry toastettes, and watched some television, before heading out the door. Instantly, Rose felt...different. She wasn't used to heading out of the house during night when her mom was asleep. It felt...strange. 

Within five minutes, Rose was able to see the hotel in the distance, and could see a person standing. As she got closer to the hotel, Rose could tell the person was Jimmy, and he was wearing what he had been wearing earlier, sequin shirt and all, but wasn't wearing his velvet jacket.

"Hey." Rose said once she had reached the hotel. "I'm here like you wanted."

A smile formed on Jimmy's face. "Perfect. So, how does it feel sneaking out?"

"Strange, since I'm not used to it, but nice, I guess."

Jimmy took out a pack of cigarettes and lit himself one, looking around. 

"Nice outside, right?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. Los Angeles is the best during the summer, in my opinion."

"It really is, honestly. Anyways, how about we take this conversation indoors?"

Rose shrugged. "Sure."

Rose followed Jimmy into the hotel (which she had thought was probably the nicest hotel she had ever seen), and once he checked in, followed him into his room. The first thing Jimmy did was get a bottle of Jack Daniel's, and then he headed over to the couch, laying down.  
  


"So, have you done anything interesting lately?" Jimmy asked, drinking some of the whiskey. 

"No, not really." Rose answered, heading to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "I'm either watching television or reading, or making myself something to eat. You?"

"Getting drunk." Jimmy answered nonchalantly. "At this point, I'm feeling more drunk than I was at the bar."

Rose rolled her eyes and fought back a smile. "What a surprise."

Rose took a sip of water before speaking again. "So, why am I here?"

Jimmy took a drag of his cigarette before he answered. "Simply just because I could use your company." 

"You seem to really care about me, I guess." 

Jimmy looked at Rose as if she was supposed to know why.

"Duh, it's because I love you."

"Since when?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow. "Seems you're more infatuated with me, and not in actual love. Again, you're drunk, so you're going to be saying random stuff."

"Being drunk makes you admit your true feelings."

"You're going to be denying your 'love' for me when the alcohol wears off."

"Rose, I'm serious."

"What?"

"I do actually love you, Rose, like, _a lot_." Jimmy said, looking at Rose. 

"Jimmy, you can't be in love with me. I'm _sixteen_ , and you're probably much older than me."

"Well...no one's going to know. Robert, Bonzo, and Jonesy don't know."

Rose sighed. "Look, I'm just nervous about what would happen if people find out, and I'm worried people will."

"It's the seventies. Things are different. Literally _every_ rockstar has been in a relationship with a girl your age."

"Okay, but, you definitely don't love me."

"Yes, I do."

Rose was unconvinced. "Give me proof." 

"I wouldn't have fucked you in an alleyway."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You haven't taken me out or anything. What you're experiencing is lust, not love."

"I would, but you're not around much. You're just kept bloody _hostage_ in your house all the time."

_True._

"Wait, so you actually _would_ want to...uh...be in a relationship with me?"

"Of course."

"I really hope that's just the drunken version of you speaking, because you actually would _not_ say that."

"Actually, I would."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course."

"Jimmy, we've only known each other for a few days."

"I fall in love quickly."

Rose sighed. "Whatever. Anyways, I'm feeling tired, so I'm going to rest."

Rose turned around and then headed to a bedroom, laying down on the bed. 

_Why don't I believe Jimmy loves me? I guarantee he does, but doesn't know how to show it._

Rose started to feel more comfortable here in this hotel room than she did at her house, and she didn't know why.

_For some reason, I want to stay here._


	8. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wakes up, only to find she had been asleep for the rest of the night, and that it's morning. Rose calls her mom, who is panicked, and tells Rose to explain what's really going on. Rose has no choice but to tell her mom the truth, and afterwards, she feels too scared to go home.

When Rose had promised to just rest, she ended up completely falling asleep, probably because of how late it was. Rose wasn't used to staying up until 10 P.M. Rose woke up when the sunlight was in the room, and she felt arms wrapped around her. She turned her head, and saw Jimmy asleep next to her, fully-clothed. 

_Wait, is it already another day?_

Rose instantly started to feel nervous. It was already another day, and she wasn't home, and Rose figured her mother was awake by now, and was probably scared and confused. 

Jimmy slowly woke up, sitting up. 

"Hey." He said, before getting out of bed. "Hope you didn't mind me in here."

"I didn't mind." 

"Alright, good. I'm going to see what's on the telly."

Rose watched as Jimmy headed out of the bedroom, closing the door. She sighed and looked at the phone, feeling increasingly nervous about her mom's reaction.

_Might as well call her anyway. At least she'll know I'm alive._

Rose dialed her mom, and waited for a response. It only took a few seconds for there to be one.

"H-hey mom."

"Rose? Thank God you're alive. I was worried, but I still am. I said not to go out, so I don't know if you saw the note. Rose, what's going on? It's 9 A.M. and you're still not here. Something's definitely going on. First, you show up with these bruises on your neck, you're gone for longer than usual, and now you haven't been here for _hours_. Rose, please tell me the truth. I want you to be honest."

Rose swallowed. "Mom, everything's fine. I promise."

"No, everything's _not_ fine. I don't want you hiding things from me."

_She can't know. She can't know the truth._

Then, Rose decided that she should tell the truth. _Maybe it'll make things better?_

"O-okay." She eventually said, inhaling deeply. "I'll tell you the truth."

Rose tried to gather herself together, before explaining everything.

"So, the first time I was gone for a bit when I went to Taylor's house was because we found out there was a Led Zeppelin concert, and I couldn't resist the chance to go, so, I-I went. Taylor and Audrey took me backstage with them, and I encountered Jimmy."

"Jimmy who?"

Rose swallowed nervously again. "Jimmy Page. Anyways, he took me to his dressing room and we talked, and then he took me to his hotel room."

"Rose, I don't like where this is going. _Please_ don't tell me you lost your virginity to him."

Rose felt tears forming in her eyes, and felt as though she was confessing to some terrible sin. "Y-yeah. I did. That's why I had bruises on my neck. They weren't just 'bruises', they were...hickeys. Then, I went to Taylor's house again, and Audrey was there too again. We all went to a bar, even though I didn't want to go, and I encountered Jimmy again, and we...uh...did something in an alleyway, I guess. Then, I snuck out and went to his hotel room with him."

"Rose, wait, so all of this time, you've been hanging out with your groupie friends, having sex with Jimmy Page, and now you're having a tryst with him? This is why I don't like your friends being groupies. Rockstars are honestly dangerous people. You're _underage_."

"Mom, I-I'm sorry. _Please_ don't get involved."

"I...I won't, but please come home and stay away from him. I know you love Led Zeppelin, but—"

Before Rose's mom could finish her sentence, Rose hung up, putting the phone down. She felt like she was going to cry. After putting the phone down, Rose headed out of the bedroom and saw Jimmy sitting on the couch, watching television.

"Jimmy, can I talk to you?"

Jimmy turned around. "Yeah, sure. You have tears in your eyes, so are you okay?"

Rose shook her head, and went to sit next to Jimmy. "My mom...uh...she found out about what's been going on." She said. "I...I don't know what to do. She doesn't want me to contact you anymore, and wants me to come home, but I'm too scared to."

"You can stay with me if you want." 

"That's...that's what I was planning on doing. I'm too scared to encounter my mom again. She's going to put all of these restrictions on me if I do."

A different side to Jimmy seemed to show. He was no longer his typical, charming, "lady's man" self, but was instead actually kind and comforting. He embraced Rose in a hug. 

"You're going to be okay." He said. "You can just stay here, and everything will be okay." 

"I'll stay." 

A smile formed on Jimmy's face. "Well, good. I could use your company that much anyway."

Rose giggled. "Yeah, I guess. Anyways, tonight I'll head home when my mom is asleep and I'll get my things and come back. Sound good?"  
  


Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, that'll work." 

Rose started to feel a little more happy, and it was a pleasant feeling.


	9. Whiskey And Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose heads home to get her things, and encounters her mom, and tells her that she's leaving. When Rose returns to the hotel, Jimmy decides on taking her to the local bar, and back at the hotel, things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty steamy oops i enjoyed writing it

When it was late at night, Rose headed out of the hotel, and went back to her house. Being how late it was, she figured her mother wouldn't be awake, so she would be able to get her things without encountering her. As Rose headed inside, she noticed how everything seemed...quiet. 

Just as Rose started heading towards her room, she then saw her mom, and Rose's face paled.

"Well, you're finally home." Her mother said. "Great to see you again."

Rose took a deep breath, and looked down for a few moments. "Mom, I...I'm not here to...um...stay."

"What do you mean?" 

"Staying with Jimmy."

Rose's mom sighed. "Rose, no. You can't do that."

"Why?"

"He's a _rockstar_. They do drugs, drink, smoke, and have sex with every living woman that breathes. That's not the lifestyle you need to be around. What if you end up falling into that lifestyle too? I don't want to see you fall apart."

"Mom, I'm going to be fine."

"No, you're not. You're not safe around him. People are going to know who you are, with all of the paparazzi."

"It's not all that bad, mom. I trust him. He's nicer than you'd think. I'm leaving anyway. I feel more comfortable around him, so I don't have to live in a strict household."

_I normally don't snap like this._

"Look, mom, I'm sorry. I can...I can still call you. It's just...I don't feel comfortable here anymore."

Before her mom could finish speaking, Rose hurried off to her room, got the things she needed (including her fake ID), and headed out, getting on her bike, and heading back to the hotel, heading to Jimmy's room, and saw him sitting on the couch.

"Got your things?" 

Rose nodded, setting her things down on the kitchen counter.

"Well, my mom turned out to be awake, and tried to talk me out of...staying with you."   
  
  


"She sounds paranoid." Jimmy said, drinking the rest of the whiskey in a nearly-empty Jack Daniel's bottle.

"She...kind of is, I guess."

Then, Jimmy turned around. "Do you want to go to that bar nearby with me?"

"Sure, I guess. I'll just have a beer, though. I'm too nervous about trying any stronger stuff."

"Well, you have to start somewhere. You can start with a beer, and move on to...more extreme beverages."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to make me try anything else, right?"

"No, I won't."

"Okay, good."

"Anyways, you think you can handle me?" Jimmy then asked, smirking. "I'm probably going to be getting a little bit drunk tonight."

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, of course I can." 

Jimmy got up from the couch and went to get his purple velvet jacket, putting it on him. Besides that, he was already dressed, as was Rose. 

"Well, you ready?" He asked.

Rose went to get her fake ID and went over to Jimmy. "Yeah, I am."

*******

Once Rose and Jimmy headed inside the bar, Rose felt a little nervous, and wondered if it was because she was with Jimmy, and not Taylor and Audrey. They had never gotten drunk much, but Rose was sure Jimmy had. 

"Are people going to notice me?" Rose asked, looking up at Jimmy. 

"Don't worry. They won't, really. If they do, don't mind it."

Rose followed Jimmy over to the counter, and he got a beer for Rose, and a Jack Daniel's for himself. 

"Is that literally all you drink?" Rose asked teasingly, taking a sip of the beer in her hand. 

"No, not really." Jimmy answered. "Sometimes I'll have some vodka or beer, but that's rare."

Rose turned around and spotted some people who noticed Jimmy.

"Looks like some people notice you."

"Let them notice." Jimmy said. "Well, looks like one of them's coming over here."

Rose watched as a girl who looked to be slightly older than her headed over, and a smile formed on her face. 

"Well, well, well, looks like the one and only Jimmy Page has showed up at this fine bar." She said, and then her eyes landed on Rose, which made her feel slightly nervous. "Looks like he brought company, too."

Then, the girl looked up at Jimmy. "So, are you two dating or something?"

Jimmy nodded, putting an arm around Rose. "Yes, you're right about that." He answered, smirking. 

"Well, she's lucky. I would _die_ just for that opportunity. You seem like a lady's man."

Jimmy's smirk remained on his face. "I am one indeed. Robert makes fun of me for it sometimes."

Rose smiled nervously. She didn't like being in the spotlight, but it seemed like now she was. 

"I guarantee you've had lots of girlfriends." The girl said. "She appears to be one of the lucky ones."

"Well, I can't resist women." Jimmy said. "Can't help but take them whenever I get the chance."

The girl blushed a little and then looked behind her. "Well, I have to go now. Nice seeing you here."

Rose watched as the girl disappeared, and she felt more relieved. Jimmy drank some of the Jack Daniel's in his hand. 

"God, I feel like getting really drunk." 

"Take care of yourself." Rose said, smiling. "I'm not dragging you back to the hotel."

"You said you could handle me." Jimmy said, glancing at her. 

"Well, depends on how drunk you end up getting."

As time passed while Rose and Jimmy were at the bar, Rose had a couple of beers by now, and Jimmy's plan had succeeded, as he ended up getting drunk. Rose watched as he would talk with people more, and she frequently saw him laughing. Eventually, he went over to her.

"I'd say it's time to get the fuck out of here now." He said. "I'm drunk, so I can go now."

Rose followed Jimmy out of the bar, and she felt relieved to see he didn't seem _too_ drunk, as he wasn't stumbling around. Once the two of them got to the hotel and then Jimmy's room, Rose felt tired. 

"It's late, and I feel a little tired, so I'm going to lay down for a bit, okay?" 

"Fine with me. I'll just be out here."

Rose went to a bedroom, turned off the light, and laid down on the bed, and figured this bedroom would be hers. Then, she noticed Jimmy, heading inside the bedroom. 

"I thought you were staying out there?"

"Figured I'd come in." 

Jimmy went over the bed, laying on his side, looking at Rose. 

"You look really fucking beautiful right now." He commented. "Especially when you're laying down like that."

Rose smiled a little and made eye contact with Jimmy, and then kissed him for a few moments, before pulling away. Jimmy wanted more, and returned the kiss passionately, and then broke it to catch his breath. 

"I love you." Rose murmured. 

"Do you love me for who I am?" Jimmy then asked. 

Rose nodded. "Of course I do."

Jimmy kissed Rose again, but it was more intense this time. He deepened the kiss, his breathing starting to become heavier. Then, he climbed on top of Rose. Rose could taste the whiskey on Jimmy's breath, and the taste was somewhat arousing. Jimmy took off his jacket, leaving it on the bed. Rose felt Jimmy's pants getting tighter, and she knew what he wanted. She let out a soft moan, and Jimmy pulled her closer into him. Rose longed for his touch, and she never thought she would.   
  


"P-please..." She whispers.

Jimmy's hand trails down Rose's body as he continues to kiss her, and then it stops just as it reaches her thigh. At that point, he breaks the kiss and makes eye contact with Rose, and she can see the lust in his eyes. He's hungry for her. Jimmy kisses Rose roughly again, and quickly removes her shirt and shorts, tossing them on the floor, before kissing her again. The kiss becomes deep almost instantly again, and then he reaches her neck, leaving marks as he gently bit it here and there. A gasp leaves Rose. Jimmy unbuttons his shirt, and then unzips his pants, and at that moment, Rose knows what will happen. 


	10. From A Whisper To A Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Rose once again have sex, and during it, the phone rings. Jimmy knocks it over, but afterwards, Jimmy decides to pick it up and call Robert, figuring he was the one who called. Robert tells Jimmy that he's paying a visit, and Jimmy starts feeling nervous about Robert discovering Rose, but he has her stay. When Robert shows up, he finds Rose, and starts getting curious, and soon tells Rose that there's things about Jimmy she doesn't know yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning

Jimmy had entered Rose with ease, wasting no time, and started to kiss Rose again as he got busy. By now, Rose was used to the feeling, and the only thing she felt was pleasure. The sound of Jimmy's heavy breathing made Rose feel more aroused. The kiss was deep almost instantly, and Rose found herself wrapping her arms around Jimmy's neck, occasionally letting out soft moans.

As minutes went by, things became progressively intense, and Jimmy's pace had quickened a little, his thrusts becoming deeper. Rose felt her heart racing, and it was beating so fast that she felt she _heard_ her heartbeats. They both made eye contact, and then Rose held Jimmy's face in her hands, and they kissed again. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Rose broke the kiss after a few moments and looked into Jimmy's green eyes again, and could see the sweat forming on him. The sight was pleasing.

Then, a few moments later, the phone on the nightstand started to ring. Jimmy glanced at the phone for a quick second before knocking it over on the floor with his hand, and then he continued to focus on what was currently happening. 

"Probably Robert." Jimmy said, before starting to kiss Rose's neck. 

Rose started to feel tightness and pressure forming around her abdomen, and she held back a whimper. 

"Go on." Jimmy murmured. "You can come for me."

Rose felt the pressure start to release, and she clinged to his shirt, trying to fight back the urge to cry out Jimmy's name. When she came, she pulled Jimmy into a deep, passionate kiss, in an effort to try to remain silent. Jimmy came a few seconds later after Rose, and they both looked into each other's eyes, breathing heavily as the kiss was broken. Then, Jimmy glanced at the phone that was on the floor. 

"Well, I might as well call Robert." He said. "After all, he was most likely the one who called me."

Jimmy buttoned up his shirt and zipped up his pants, before getting off of the bed and picking up the phone, plugging it back in. He then dialed a number, and stood by the nightstand, waiting for a reply. Rose put all of her clothes back on and watched as Jimmy waited for a response, and then started talking. Judging by what it sounded like, Robert was the one on the phone. 

"Hey, Robert." Jimmy said. "Anyways, why did you call? I couldn't pick up because I was...well...busy."

Jimmy listened to Robert talk for a few more moments, and then his face started to turn a little pale. 

"You want to come over? Yeah, sure you can. I have to hang up, now. See you later."

Jimmy hung up, and put the phone down, and then looked at Rose.

"You okay?" Rose asked. 

"Robert's coming over." Jimmy answered. "If he sees you, he'd start acting all annoying, and would tease me if he found out your age. Robert, in truth, can be fucking annoying sometimes."

"So...what am I supposed to do then?"   
  


Jimmy sighed. "I guess he would end up discovering you here anyway. Just...don't pay attention to him really."

Rose then remembered when she saw Robert backstage when Taylor and Audrey brought her there, and she instantly felt a little nervous.

_Well, it'll be interesting to see his reaction._

*******

When Robert had arrived and headed into the living room, the first thing he noticed was that Rose was sitting on the couch.

"Wait a second, I think I recognize you." Robert said, looking at Rose.

Rose turned around. "Well, I'm that girl you saw backstage with those two groupies."

Robert glanced at Jimmy. "Hm. This is interesting."

"You...know who she is?" Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Her friends brought her backstage with them." Robert answered. "They mentioned you. I figured you and her would talk. Then, I come here to see that same girl."

A smirk formed on Robert's face. "So, I assume something happened. You two together now?"

"I guess."

"Well, she's a teenager, I assume. I'm frankly not surprised, but I'm curious as to how this happened."

"I talked to her and brought her to my hotel room." Jimmy answered.

"Then you two had some fun, I guarantee. Your taste in women is unique. Always have to go after the teens. You're a lady's man, though, so I don't blame the girls coming after you."

Jimmy smiled a little. "Well, you're right about the 'lady's man' part."

"I'll just go so you can two can talk on your own." Rose said. 

"No, you can stay." Jimmy said. 

"Alright."

Robert then went to sit next to Rose, and the smirk he previously had disappeared.

"Listen, kid. I know you probably think Jimmy is perfect, but there's things you don't know about him."

Then, he got up from the couch and went back over to Jimmy, carrying on like nothing happened. 

"Don't worry. Wasn't trying to steal your little girlfriend from you." Robert said, his smirk returning. 

"That's something you better not even _think_ of doing." 

"Don't worry, I promise I won't mess with her. She's yours, man."

Rose raised an eyebrow, and she couldn't help but feel confused. 

_What does Robert mean there's "things I don't know about Jimmy"?_


	11. The Question Nagging At The Back Of Her Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Robert leaves, Rose decides to talk to Jimmy about what he told her, but Jimmy dismisses what Robert had said and claims there's nothing Rose doesn't know. Rose only feels confused, and doesn't know why Robert told her what he did. After waking up, Rose calls Taylor to tell her what's been going on. Then, Rose wonders if she should talk to Robert and ask him what he knows about Jimmy.

Robert stayed for about an hour before he left, and once he did, Rose felt more comfortable. Jimmy seemed focused on going to sleep, though, but as he started heading off to sleep, Rose followed him. Jimmy instantly laid down on his back on the bed, sighing. 

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Rose asked, sitting next to Jimmy on the bed. 

"What?" Jimmy asked, looking at Rose.

"Robert said something strange to me." 

"Yeah, I saw him talking to you. What did he say anyway?"

Rose sighed. "He said there were things I still don't know about you. Is he right?"

Jimmy just inhaled deeply. "No, he's not. You know enough about me. There's nothing you don't know."

"You sure?" Rose asked.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. Don't pay attention to Robert. He's probably trying to turn you against me. He does that shit. He can be an ass. We can be friends, but he pisses me off here and there."

"Alright, I believe you."

Rose got off of the bed and was about to leave and head to bed herself, until Jimmy spoke up. 

"No, stay here."

Rose turned around and went back to the bed, laying down next to Jimmy, resting her head on his chest. 

"Robert's unpredictable." Jimmy said. "I have the feeling he's going to take you from me, and I don't know why. He just seems like the kind of person."

"Don't worry, he won't."

Rose let the feelings of sleep take over her, but as she fell asleep, she couldn't help but wonder at the back of her mind if there _were_ things Jimmy wasn't telling her. 

_Don't worry about it. You're just overthinking._

*******

When Rose woke up, she decided she would call Taylor.

_After all, she doesn't know._

She got out of bed and went to the phone, dialing Taylor's number. She patiently waited for a response, and eventually, there was one.

"Rose?"

"Hey, Taylor. Yeah, it's me."

"Where have you been? Audrey and I haven't seen you in a while."

"Staying with Jimmy."

"Wait...what? Really?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

"So, how's it been?"

"Nice, I guess."

"Is there a particular reason you wanted to stay with Jimmy?" 

Rose could detect almost a teasing tone in Taylor's voice, and she rolled her eyes. "Not for any reasons you might think."

"Well, tell me the reason anyway."

"I didn't feel comfortable staying with my mom anymore." Rose answered, sighing.

"What do you mean?"

"She eventually found out about Jimmy and I, and I decided I was going to stay with Jimmy instead, because I didn't want to have to deal with my mom anymore. If I stayed with her, she would've placed all these restrictions on me."

"So...being a rebel, in conclusion."

"Yeah. Somewhat."

"You've kind of changed ever since you met Jimmy. Seems to me you're starting to lose your innocence."

Rose laughed a little. "Yeah, sounds like it. Anyways, could you tell Audrey about what I said? I have to hang up now."

"Alright, I will. Talk to you later, hopefully."

Rose hung up and put the phone down, and glanced at Jimmy, who was still asleep. She sighed as the question that had kept nagging at her returned.

_He doesn't seem like he's hiding anything, but if Robert seems to know, I might as well ask him._

_But, at the same time, Robert's apparently unpredictable. What am I supposed to do?_


	12. Secrets Left Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose encounters Robert and decides to ask him what he knows about Jimmy that she "doesn't know". Robert tells her, and Rose debates with herself whether or not he's trying to trick her in some way, or if he's actually serious, or both.

The same day, Rose decided that she would go for a walk outside for a bit. When she headed outside, the fresh air seemed to almost instantly relax her and help her not worry anymore, but she was still wondering about what Robert had told her last night. Rose wondered if she would perhaps even see Robert. If she happened to encounter him, then perhaps she could ask him about what he knows about Jimmy.

_Would it really be a good idea, though?_ Rose asked herself. _He could always end up lying about what he knows about Jimmy._

As Rose continued to walk, she noticed a familiar-looking blond man in the distance, sitting on a bench. Once Rose was a little closer to seeing him completely, she was able to tell that the man was Robert.

_Well, I guess now's my chance._

Rose headed over to Robert, sitting next to him. He seemed a little surprised, as if he didn't expect to see Rose.

"Well, we happen to see each other." He said, smiling a little. "Kind of a surprise, if you ask me."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyways, I figured I'd ask you about something."

"What is it?"

"You know how last night when you visited, you told me there were things I don't know about Jimmy?"

Robert nodded. "What about it? Do you want to know the 'things' I was talking about?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I was originally going to leave it to you to discover what I was talking about," Robert said. "but then I remembered Jimmy's a complex character. He's quite mysterious, and you only begin to see more to him once you get to know him better. You've only seen a bit of him."

"He told me there was nothing I didn't know about him, though." Rose said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's what he says. He probably doesn't want you to discover what he's hiding so early on in this...relationship, but I want you to know anyway."

  
"Tell me, then."  
  


Robert sighed. "First of all, Jimmy is a drug addict."

_What?_

"Yeah, I know it might be surprising, but he actually is." Robert said. "Recently got addicted, though. Heroin's really got a hold on him, you know. Thank God he's not addicted to anything else, but I wouldn't be surprised if he started. Being a rockstar affects you in that type of way."

_He better be lying._

"You're kidding." 

Robert shook his head. "Unfortunately, I'm not. I've tried to coax him out of the addiction, but it never helps. I try to encourage him to get help or something, but he never takes my advice. I'm convinced he _depends_ on it. Without it, he would probably think he'd be nothing, but in my opinion, he'd probably change in a better way."

Then, Robert sighed again. "Now, this one's probably going to surprise you even more a little, and I really hate that you have to hear this, but Jimmy's already got a girlfriend, and has a daughter. He's been in a relationship with this French model, Charlotte Martin, for five years now."

Rose only became more hopeful that Robert wasn't being serious. If he was, Rose didn't know what she would do. 

"Why did Jimmy still get into relationships, though?" She asked.

"Jimmy has a fondness for the women." Robert answered. "Younger ones too, like you. Charlotte knows about Jimmy's multiple girlfriends, and she tries to keep a tight leash on him, but nothing helps. Jimmy still ends up running after other women, but I have a feeling he doesn't care for them as much as he cares for Charlotte. I don't really know much about their life together, so I don't really know."

"Why are you bothering to tell me, then?"

"I'm saying what I _do_ know. All these poor girls, they think Jimmy's all perfect and everything and don't waste any time to hook up with him, and then soon later, Jimmy's off running with another girl. I wish they all knew the truth about him though. I can't tell them all."

"So...why me?"

"I just felt like telling you, since I had time to. That's all. Anyways, Charlotte and their daughter Scarlet are living in Jimmy's boathouse in Pangbourne at the moment. I feel bad for Scarlet, primarily, since she has to deal with her father being gone so much, and she doesn't even know about what happens."

Rose was silent for a few moments, contemplating what Robert had just told her. She wasn't sure whether or not to believe him. 

"I wouldn't suggest trying to get Jimmy to open up, though. The way he is, he'll keep denying until you actually discover for yourself. He's very secretive."

Then, Robert paused for a few moments. "The only thing is, he seems a little more different around you than the others, so maybe he'll open up. I wouldn't forgive him, though, even if you're a forgiving person. He'll just think you're okay with what he's doing."

Rose got up from the bench. "I'll just...I'll just see how things go." She said, before turning around and heading off. Her walking pace was a bit faster, and she felt more confused than she had previously felt, and she also felt...scared. Rose wasn't sure if Robert was lying or really being honest, and he didn't seem exactly like a trustworthy person, in Rose's opinion. If Jimmy didn't say anything, then Rose was certain she'd have to discover for herself, and she didn't know how that would happen. Rose wondered if Robert was trying to trick her, if he was being honest, or both.

_Why would he try to trick me into leaving Jimmy, though?_

Once Rose started getting closer to the hotel, more thoughts raced through her mind.

_The only way I'd be able to discover this all for myself is if Charlotte and Scarlet ever showed up, and if I ever walked in on Jimmy doing heroin, or if he was acting strange._

Rose began to feel more and more scared, more scared than confused, even. 

_If I do end up finding something to confirm Robert's claim of Jimmy being a drug addict, then maybe Robert's actually right._


	13. The Needle And The Damage Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to the hotel, Rose quickly realizes that something doesn't seem right, and she can't locate Jimmy anywhere. Eventually, she finds him in a bedroom, laying down with a syringe next to him. Rose begins to wonder if Robert is truly right, and she begins to panic a little. She tells Jimmy that Robert told her about his heroin usage, and Jimmy tells her to stay away from Robert. Then, after talking to Jimmy, Rose begins having flashbacks to her father who was also a drug addict, and she leaves before she can break down in front of Jimmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for heroin usage
> 
> chapter title taken from the song by neil young of the same name

Rose sighed as she headed into the hotel and off to Jimmy's room. She desperately wanted to ask him about the things Robert told her about him, but she still wasn't sure if Robert was lying or not. Robert seemed honest, though, and didn't seem suspicious when he told her about the fact Jimmy had a family of his own and that he was a drug addict. Rose couldn't imagine Robert lying to her, but at the same time, she was really hoping he _was_ lying. Rose didn't want to know Jimmy had a drug addiction, and that he already had a "primary" girlfriend and a _daughter_. If it was all true, Rose didn't know how she would handle everything, and she _didn't_ want to break up with him. 

_Besides, I'm new to relationships. He's the first and only person I've been together with._

Rose began to wonder if it _were_ all true, she could fix things somehow. She always wanted to try to find a positive way to solve a situation, rather than a negative one. She felt a negative way would sometimes make things worse, even though a positive way wouldn't sometimes help, either.

When Rose headed into Jimmy's room, however, she noticed that something just didn't seem...right. She looked around, and noticed Jimmy wasn't around, when he normally would be. Rose doubted he was still sleeping. It didn't make sense to her why he would still be asleep at this time. When she got up to try checking the bathroom, Rose noticed there was no light, so it was obviously unoccupied. 

"Jimmy?"

There wasn't an answer.

_He has to be somewhere._

Rose wandered around, and checked one bedroom, only to see Jimmy wasn't in there. She checked another, but he wasn't there.

Then another. Still wasn't there.

Rose went over to the door of the last bedroom she'd have to check before confirming Jimmy wasn't in the hotel room at all, and she gently knocked on it. There wasn't an answer.

_Well, he has to be in there._

"Jimmy? It's me, Rose. Are you doing okay in there?"

No answer.

"Well, I'm coming in, whether you like it or not."

Rose slowly opened the door and looked inside.

Then, she froze.

Jimmy was laying on the bed, and what appeared to be a syringe was next to him.

_No. This can't be real._

Rose hurried over to Jimmy, trying to get him conscious. He eventually woke up, and looked at Rose, his eyes widening a little. Rose could tell his pupils were pinpoint. They were smaller than usual.

"Woah, woah, woah. What's going on?" Jimmy asked. 

"There's a...there's a syringe next to you." Rose said, her heart racing as she started to feel increasingly frightened. "Y-your pupils are really small, and I walked in on you laying on the bed, unconscious."

Jimmy looked at the syringe, and then at Rose. "So?"

"So, it's true. You're a drug addict, Jimmy."   
  


Jimmy's eyes narrowed. "How did you know?" He asked. "Did Robert fucking tell you?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. He...he told me."

"He needs to learn to keep his bloody mouth shut sometimes." 

Jimmy looked at the syringe again and picked it up, showing it to Rose. 

"This right here is what I practically _live_ on." He said. "I need it in order to feel like myself. When I'm not using, I feel like I'm about to fucking _die_."

Jimmy paused for a few moments before he spoke up again.

"You need to stay the hell away from Robert. All he's going to do is try to make me seem like a bad person, which I'm really not when you know me. He always gets so worried about every single girl I'm with."

"Why didn't you tell me about your drug addiction?" Rose then asked, ignoring nearly everything Jimmy had said.

"I worried you'd be mad at me." Jimmy answered. "Drug addictions are something people aren't open about, you know."

"I wouldn't be mad at you." Rose said. "It's obvious I care about you."

Jimmy then rolled his eyes. "If I told you sooner, you probably would've tried to help me, which won't work or happen."

Rose sat down next to Jimmy. "Why do you refuse help? It may be a painful process, but it'll make things better, and then you'll forget about the heroin."

"It's _not_ going to help me. I don't want to go through a fucking withdrawal period to help me. It's painful enough from what I've experienced. I'm not dealing with that again by force. I _need_ the heroin."

"Don't you see you probably feel unwell after the high wears off?"

"I feel a little tired and sometimes have a small headache, but it's not _nearly_ as bad as a fucking withdrawal."

Rose started to feel tears in her eyes, and it wasn't completely because of what was happening. It was something else. 

_"Daddy! Daddy!"_

_"It's alright, sweetie. He's just not feeling well. He'll feel better soon."_

Rose could see her father's unconscious body laying on the couch. She could hear her younger self crying and trying to wake up her father, not understanding what was happening. She could hear the voice of her mother trying to calm her down, even though she looked scared herself.

_My father was a drug addict, and I can't let Jimmy suffer the same fate he did._

Rose turned around, and hurried off to her bedroom, sitting down on the floor, and breaking down. She couldn't remember the last time she cried this much, but it _hurt_. Rose felt _pain_ , and no matter how hard she tried to stop making herself cry, she couldn't.


	14. A Second Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy finds Rose and comforts her, and then Rose asks him about his apparent family. Jimmy denies it, but Rose can tell he's not being completely honest. She tries to get him to tell the truth, and it eventually works. Then, Jimmy explains why he made the choice of being with Rose despite already having Charlotte. Afterwards, he has a surprising offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting with this chapter is when things are going to get interesting. eventually y'all are going to end up seeing a depressed version of jimmy 😟

Rose continued to cry in the bedroom, wishing she would eventually stop, but she couldn't. When she tried to stop, it hurt. She kept trying to get the painful memories out of her mind, but she couldn't. Rose wished there was some way some of her memory could be erased so she didn't have to remember the pain she felt, but there wasn't a way that could happen.   
  


Then, Rose looked up as she noticed the door open a little, and she saw Jimmy. 

"W-why are you here?" She asked. "You don't need to see me like this."

"Why are you crying? I want to know, that's why I'm here."

"You wouldn't understand." Rose answered dismissively. "It's not important."

"If you're crying, it's important to know why. Was it because of me?"

"No, it's not." Rose replied. "It's a long story. It's not because of you."

Jimmy went to sit next to Rose. "Well, tell me."

Rose sighed. "My father was a drug addict." She explained. "He struggled with both cocaine _and_ heroin addiction, and it was the most painful thing to see him go through withdrawals. He was addicted when I was a little kid, and he overdosed when I was twelve. It was...it was awful. It affected my mom, too. She was already kind of strict, but became more strict when he died. I just...I hate drugs. It hurts me when people have a drug addiction, and if I know them, it's worse. I don't want to see them taking the path he did."

Jimmy sighed. "So, it _is_ my fault then."

"No, it's not."

"I'm a drug addict, and so was your father. I'm bringing back memories you want to probably forget."

"You can't help it, Jimmy. It's...it's really not your fault."

"I don't want to see you sad like this, though."

"Y-you can't do anything about it, Jimmy. You refuse help, so of course nothing's going to get better. I'm going to have to relive all of this."

"I can eventually try to get help."

Rose looked at Jimmy in disbelief. "Wait, really?"

Jimmy nodded. "I can...I can try. I don't want you to relive this as much as you don't want to."

"I'd like to see it happen." Rose said, looking away. "You already told me you depend on it."

"Listen. Yeah, it may be rough on me and will be fucking terrible, but I'll try as soon as I can."

"Really?" 

"Yes, I promise."

Then, Jimmy hugged Rose, and she felt as though she was going to cry again. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to believe Jimmy would truly try to stop for Rose's own sake, but she felt it was believable. Rose started to cry again, and didn't bother trying to stop herself.

"I'm sorry, I really am." 

"It's alright, Jimmy. Like I said, it's...it's not your fault."

Once Jimmy pulled away from the hug, Rose realized there was another question that was bothering her. She remembered how Robert had told her Jimmy apparently had a family of his own, and Rose felt the urge to ask him about it, but she didn't know it was a good idea.

"C-can I ask you something?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, what?"

"So...um...Robert told me another thing."

Jimmy sighed. "What else?"

"He said you had a family. He said you already had a girlfriend, and a daughter. Is that true?"

For a few brief moments, Rose could notice Jimmy's face paling a little, and he looked almost nervous, but then he went back to normal. 

"No, it's not." He answered. "I assume he mentioned Charlotte and Scarlet. He's...confused, probably, and also trying to make me look bad. Charlotte's not my girlfriend, but she's a friend. She has a daughter named Scarlet. I have nothing to do with them."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Are you...are you sure? I want you to be honest. You trust me, right?"

"I am being honest."

"You looked almost nervous, though. I could tell there was something you were hiding, but you can tell me. You should be able to trust me."

"What would you do if I told you, then?" Jimmy asked.   
  


"I...I would probably be a little upset maybe, but I wouldn't tell anyone or get really mad or anything like that."

"Well, fine." Jimmy then said.

"What?"

"Yes, I do have a daughter, and a girlfriend. Again, I didn't tell you because I've only known you for not that long and I was worried. Robert must really be on my ass, then."

_So...Robert was really being honest._

Rose knew she had wished what Robert had told her wasn't real, but it was real, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"If you knew you already had family, then why did you feel comfortable being with me, then?" She asked. 

"Charlotte doesn't really care." Jimmy answered, almost nonchalantly. "If she did, she would've gotten involved by now."

"That's still not really an excuse." Rose said. "I guarantee she's probably not happy." 

"Yeah, she isn't, but like I said, she doesn't really do much about it, and I just can't...help myself. I'm attracted to women."

Jimmy paused for a few seconds, and then he spoke again. 

"As for you, though, you're different."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not a groupie. You're just an ordinary girl living an ordinary life. You also care about me for who I am. Most of the others just chose to be with me for the sex and fame."

"So, what are you trying to say here?"

"You're more understanding. You care. I guess that's why I chose to be with you even though I already have Charlotte. You're more understanding than her, in my opinion."

"So, you're saying you still remained with me while with Charlotte because you feel almost...safer?"

Jimmy nodded. "I guess you could say that."

"I guarantee you and Charlotte are at least a _little_ happy together, though. You should be able to appreciate that. Why aren't you two married, anyway? According to Robert, you guys have been together for five years."

"She doesn't want to get married." Jimmy answered. "I don't know why, though. At the same time, though, I'm glad she doesn't want to. I'm...afraid of commitment."

"Why?"

"I kind of told you why. I'm afraid of being just wanted for the sex and fame, and not for who I really am."

"I see. Well, how are you going to handle this? Sounds like I'm part of a love triangle right now."

"I've handled this before. I'll manage."

_Probably by lying._

"Anyways, I have an offer, but now I guarantee it sounds really absurd."

"What is it anyway?"

"I have a house in Pangbourne—" Jimmy started to say, but Rose was able to figure out the rest of his sentence.

"Robert told me that Charlotte and Scarlet live there too." She said. "I assume you want to...um...take me there?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Why is Robert telling you almost _everything_? What the hell's his problem?"

"Hey, relax. Continue what you were going to say."

Jimmy sighed. "Yes, Charlotte and Scarlet live there, and yes, I want to take you there. Robert, Bonzo, and Jonesy are all returning home too for a break. I have a plan, though."

"Well, what is it?" 

"First of all, when Charlotte and obviously Scarlet aren't around, we'll just act like ourselves, okay? When they are around, though, we'll act like nothing's going on between us. I'll just say you're the daughter of someone I know and I brought you to Pangbourne so you could see England. Sounds believable, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. Are you sure this is a good idea, though?"

Jimmy nodded. "At least I think it will."

"Well, I guess I'll join you and see how things go. After all, I've always wanted to see England."   
  


At the back of her mind, though, Rose wondered if this would really be a good idea, but she _did_ want to go to England one day.

_Well, just have to play it by day, I guess._


	15. Pangbourne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy takes Rose with him to his home in Pangbourne, and when they get there, Rose instantly notices Charlotte and Scarlet. Scarlet is overjoyed to see her father again, but is confused about why Rose is at the house. Charlotte is confused too, but Jimmy puts his plan into action and uses the lie he came up with, which Charlotte and Scarlet both believe. Scarlet then shows Rose around the house, and then goes to bed. Rose then decides to talk to Charlotte, so they can get to know each other.

When Rose and Jimmy headed to Pangbourne, she had brought all of her things with her on the way. During the airplane ride, some people noticed Jimmy and went to him for autographs, and Rose was thankful for the fact that she wasn't noticed. It took almost a day for the plane to get there. Right when Rose looked out the window and saw the beautiful English landscape, she knew that she was really here. The wish she had would finally come true.

Once Jimmy and Rose got off of the plane, Rose decided to put her camera to good use and took some photos of the English landscape. A smile formed on her face as she looked at the photos, and the only feeling she felt was happiness.

"You seem excited." Jimmy commented. 

"Well, I am."

"Anyways, let's head over to my house. That's the real reason why we're here, after all."

It wasn't that long of a walk to Jimmy's boathouse, and once Rose was able to see it, she nearly gasped. It was just so... _beautiful_ in Rose's opinion. 

"This is your house?!"

"Yeah. Well, it's one of my many houses, but this one and Plumpton are the main ones of mine. I have lots of houses."

"Wow, you must be really wealthy."

Jimmy smiled. "Well, guess that's what happens when you're as famous as I am."

Rose followed Jimmy into the house, and he went to put his suitcase and guitar case away. Rose simply stood there, looking around. A few moments later, she noticed a blonde-haired child, probably around four years of age, heading down the stairs.   
  


_I assume that's Scarlet. Where's Charlotte, though?_

Scarlet eventually paused on one of the steps, and looked at Rose. 

"Who are you?" She asked. "You look like a stranger. Strangers aren't allowed in the house. That's what mommy said."

"You'll eventually learn who I am." Rose explained. "I was brought here. I'm someone your dad knows."

Scarlet's expression changed, and then she looked excited. A smile formed on her face, and she hurried down the rest of the stairs.

"You know my daddy? Is daddy home?" She asked, before starting to jump up and down. "Is daddy home? Is daddy home?"

Then, Rose turned around, and saw Jimmy appear, and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Scarlet.

"DADDY!" Scarlet exclaimed, and she ran towards Jimmy, and she leapt into his arms, hugging him. A smile formed on Rose's face at the sight.   
  


_Children are so adorable._

"Hey, kiddo." Jimmy said. 

Then, Scarlet pointed at Rose. 

"Who is she?" She asked.

"Oh, her? Well, she's the daughter of someone I know." Jimmy explained, setting Scarlet down. 

Jimmy appeared as though he was about to say something else, until a young woman with long, dark blonde hair showed up. She appeared to be quite beautiful, and Rose decided to assume it was Charlotte. 

A smile on her face formed when she saw Jimmy, and then she noticed Rose. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh, who's this?" She asked. Rose could detect a French accent in Charlotte's voice.

_Well, it must be her, then._

"This is Rose." Jimmy answered. "She's the daughter of a friend I know up in America, and he wanted me to bring her to England so she could take photos."

"That sounds nice." Charlotte said, and then she looked down at Scarlet. "Do you want to show her around?"

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah!"

Scarlet then grabbed Rose's arm. "Come on!"

Rose smiled and followed after Scarlet, and she could hear a conversation going on between Jimmy and Charlotte behind her. The first place Scarlet took Rose was her room, which looked rather pretty, in Rose's opinion.

_Much nicer than mine._

Scarlet then went over to where a piece of paper was, and it was a drawing. She gave it to Rose.

"I drew this. What do you think?"

"I love it. You're pretty good at drawing."

"Thanks!"

Scarlet then grabbed Rose's arm again and hurriedly took off to another room. 

"This is daddy and mommy's bedroom." She said, and then rolled her eyes. "Not important."

Before Rose could really look around, Scarlet took her to another room not too far from the bedroom. 

"This is daddy's room. It looks super cool!" 

Then, Scarlet sighed. "I'm not allowed in, though."

Rose noticed how fancy Jimmy's room seemed. Besides a nice-looking bed, there was a couch, a couple bookshelves, amplifiers, a telescope, an acoustic guitar, and other electric guitars, and even a mandolin. The carpeting and wallpaper was rather exquisite. On one of the nightstands beside the bed, there were a couple of candles.

"You're right. It does look cool."

Then, Scarlet continued, and took Rose into a hallway. She pointed to her right. 

"The bathroom's over there." She said, and then pointed to her left. "There's one there too."

Scarlet led Rose further down the hallway, and pointed to a door in the distance. 

"That's where the 'guest bedroom' is. I don't know what a 'guest' is, but that's what daddy and mommy call that bedroom."

Then, Scarlet led Rose upstairs, and paused by a closed door. 

"No one's allowed in there." She explained. "Daddy apparently does strange stuff in there. I don't know what's in there. Only daddy can go in there."

_Well, that's interesting._

"Anyways, I have to go to bed." Scarlet then said. "The 'basement' is somewhere downstairs."

_Oh, right. The time is different here._

Scarlet headed downstairs, and then Rose heard a door close shortly later. Rose decided to head downstairs too, and when she did, she saw Jimmy and Charlotte. Jimmy smiled when he saw her.

"So, did you decide to stick around? It's late."

Rose shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I don't feel like going to bed at the moment."

"Well, you might as well join in on our conversation, then." Jimmy said.

"I guess I will."

A smile then formed on Charlotte's face. "Maybe we can go outside and get to know each other?"

"Sounds good to me."


	16. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes outside with Charlotte and they get to know each other better. Then, realizing how late it is, Rose goes to sleep. When she wakes up, she sees Scarlet, who is excited and wants Rose to take her outside to see the swans. Rose and Scarlet start developing a friendship.

Rose followed Charlotte out of the house, and they went to sit in chairs around a table on the porch. A friendly smile formed on Charlotte's face, which made Rose feel more comfortable. She was, at first, a little nervous.

"So, this place is pretty nice, isn't it?" Charlotte asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, it really is." 

"Anyways, Jimmy's a nice man, so I'm not surprised he was willing to take you here." Charlotte said. "It's nice to see him again, honestly. I guess being a famous rockstar isn't easy."

Rose smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess it isn't."

Rose decided she wanted to start a conversation for once in her life, so she decided to ask a question.

"So, what do you do?" She asked, even though she knew the answer. If she "assumed" Charlotte was a model, she would probably be suspicious as to how Rose knew.

"Well, I'm a model." Charlotte answered. "I modeled a lot though in the sixties. That brought some men into my life. Eric Clapton was one of them."

_So, that's not the only famous rockstar she's dated._

Rose's eyes widened. "Wow, really?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah. It's a long story, but I eventually got with Jimmy in 1970. We had our daughter, Scarlet, a year later. I was actually introduced to Jimmy, but that's probably all of the story you're going to get."

Charlotte added a chuckle at the end of her sentence, and Rose laughed a little too.

"So, what was Jimmy like when you two met?" Rose asked, curious.

"Well, he was pretty good-looking, that's for sure. Besides that, he was really friendly, and charming. A little shy, though, but nowadays, he doesn't seem to be that shy." 

"Yeah, he doesn't really seem that shy to me." Rose agreed. "Well, you're quite lucky, I'll say."

Charlotte chuckled again. "I've been told that before." She said. "Imagine a popular model being the girlfriend of an _extremely_ famous musician. I can imagine people's reactions."

Then, Rose noticed Charlotte's expression slightly change. 

"Well, of course it's not _all_ good."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. 

Charlotte's expression changed again. "Well, all relationships have their problems." She answered nonchalantly. "So, of course I've had some with Jimmy, but it's mainly because of his drug usage and the whole shit with the _groupies_."

Rose noticed how when Charlotte said "groupies", she sounded almost spiteful. 

_She must not like them. I don't blame her._

Charlotte then rolled her eyes. "Sometimes he just _can't_ stay away from them." She said. "In my opinion, they're all just a bunch of teenage nymphomaniacs who are focused on sleeping with rockstars. I don't know _why_ girls would choose to go down that path. Jimmy just tells me that 'it's the seventies'."

"I don't really like groupies, either. I have two best friends who are groupies, though."

"I guarantee that's annoying."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Then, Charlotte smiled again. 

"Anyways, enough of me. Tell me about yourself. We can start off with the basics. So, how about a backstory? Mine's kind of boring, so I won't tell it."

Rose sighed. "My backstory isn't really something I want to talk about, if that's okay."

To Rose's relief, Charlotte seemed to understand.

"That's alright. I assume something happened that you don't want to bring up. That's fine."

Charlotte paused for a few moments, before coming up with another question. 

"So, you asked me about what I do, so how about you tell me what you do?"

"Well, not much." Rose answered. "I _do_ like meditation, exploring, listening to music, and reading."

"That sounds interesting." Charlotte said. "Meditation is pretty relaxing, I hear."

"It is. Just takes a little bit of concentration."

"Do you like photography?" Charlotte then asked.

Rose nodded. "I don't do it much, but here and there I guess I do it."

"Well, photography's interesting, in my opinion. Scarlet recently figured out how to use a camera and started taking random photos, so I have a feeling she'll be a photographer one day."

Rose giggled. "Yeah, maybe. You never know."

Rose then looked up at the sky, noticing how the moon was clearly up in the sky. 

"It's pretty late. I should probably be asleep."

"Good idea. I guarantee the flight was tiring."

Rose headed inside the house and went to the guest bedroom, closing the door. She took off her clothes so she was only in her lingerie, and got on the bed, covering herself up with a blanket. She closed her eyes and eventually managed to fall asleep.

Once Rose woke up, the first thing she noticed was that Scarlet was on the bed, trying to get Rose to completely wake up. She seemed to be in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Rose asked tiredly.

"I wanna see the swans!" Scarlet exclaimed. "Rose, wake up! Daddy said you could take me to see the swans!"

"How do you know my name?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Daddy said it when he was introducing you to mommy, dummy."

"Where are the swans?" 

"They're outside!" Scarlet answered, sounding eager again.

"Okay, I'll take you. I need you to close your eyes for a bit. Count to sixty."

Once Scarlet started counting, Rose got out of bed and changed into casual clothing and brushed her hair, and by the time she was done, Scarlet had counted to fifty-five.

"Fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-sev—"

"You can stop counting now and open your eyes."

Scarlet opened her eyes and an excited smile formed on her face.

"Come on! Let's go see the swans!"

Scarlet grabbed Rose's arm and ran out of the bedroom, and Jimmy noticed, laughing.

"Woah there. Don't you think you should slow down a little?"

"Sorry, daddy! I'm just _really_ excited!"

Instead of slowing down, Scarlet kept running, and ran out of the house and to the lake where the swans were. There were quite a few of them, and they were all black.

"Look! Black swans!" Scarlet exclaimed, pointing at them. 

"I've never seen one before." Rose said, eyes widening a little. 

"Daddy said they're 'rare'." 

"Well, you seem to really like them." 

"Yeah, because they're so pretty!"

"So, have you seen the swans before?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." Scarlet answered. "I get happy when I do, though."

"Do you not see them much?"

Scarlet nodded, and sat on the ground, Rose doing the same. 

"So, what's it like here?" Rose asked. 

"It's nice." Scarlet answered. "It's so pretty out here, and in the house too!"

"I bet."

"Why did daddy bring you here?" Scarlet then asked.

"Remember? It's because someone he knows wanted him to bring me here."

"Oh, right."

Then, Scarlet got up. "Ew. It's starting to get hot outside!" She complained. "I hate it when it gets hot outside!"

"I'll take you back inside."

"Yes, _please_! I feel like I'm going to die out here!"

Rose led Scarlet back inside the house, and once they got inside, Scarlet seemed to feel better. 

"Feeling better?" Rose asked.

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah."

Then, Rose noticed Jimmy, and she saw a smile form on his face. 

"Seems like you've made a friend."

Rose smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

Then, Scarlet got excited again and ran towards Jimmy. 

"Can she stay?" She asked. "Can she stay, daddy? _Please_?"

"Sure, of course she can." Jimmy answered.

"YAY!"

Scarlet turned around and instantly wrapped her arms around Rose's waist in a hug. 

"We're going to be best friends!"

Then, Scarlet let go of Rose, and grabbed her arm again and ran off towards her room. 

"Come on! I want to show you something!"


	17. In His Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes in Jimmy's room, and Jimmy eventually shows up, noticing her. Things start to get heated, but right as the intensity starts building up, Charlotte knocks on the door, asking for Jimmy. Jimmy goes to see what she wants, and when he returns, things continue to get increasingly heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was originally going to have a smut scene, but i decided not to include one eventually. i just didn't feel up to it, and wanted to update already.

When it was nighttime and Scarlet and Charlotte were both asleep (while Jimmy was still awake), Rose decided to head into Jimmy's room. She felt somewhat drawn to it, and she didn't know why. Rose went over to the couch and sat down on it, looking around.   
  


_I'm sure he wouldn't mind._

Rose then heard the door open, and saw Jimmy. He didn't look mad at all that Rose was in his room. 

"So, I see you're hanging out in here." He said, closing the door. "You must like my room, I assume."

"Yeah, it's really nice." Rose answered. "Very fancy, honestly."

"So, how are you holding up?" Jimmy then asked. "I see Scarlet and you are getting along well."

"It's really lovely here."

"Well, I figured you'd probably like it." 

Jimmy pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit himself one, looking around the room, and then his eyes landed on Rose again, and she noticed his charming smile appear. 

"My room looks better with a beautiful girl in it."

Rose rolled her eyes and fought back a smile. Then, Jimmy went to put out his cigarette in an ashtray, and went to sit next to Rose on the couch. 

"Nice that we're finally alone together here." He said. 

"Yeah, I guess."

Then, Jimmy glanced at Rose. "Well, might as well take advantage of the opportunity."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. 

"We act like ourselves when no one's around, remember?" 

"Right." 

Rose then got up and went towards the window, Jimmy getting up and following after her. Rose opened the curtains and looked outside, noticing how the landscape looked so beautiful during the night. Rose then felt Jimmy start to kiss her neck. 

"What are you doing?" Rose asked. 

Then, she closed the curtains and turned around. "Well, what do you want?" 

Jimmy's only response was kissing Rose, and she instantly knew what he wanted. After a few moments, Jimmy deepened the kiss, and then picked up Rose, who wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the couch and sat down, so Rose was on his lap. They continued to kiss. Jimmy broke the kiss for a few seconds to catch his breath. Both Rose and Jimmy were breathing heavily.

Then, Jimmy kissed her again, and there was more hunger and lust in that kiss. It was rough, and it didn't take long for the kiss to be deepened. Rose broke the kiss this time briefly to speak, and there was a different tone in her voice.

"I'm not as innocent as you think I am, _Mr. Page_." She said, before kissing him this time.

"What makes you say that?" Jimmy asked, a bit of a teasing tone in his voice. 

"Taylor and Audrey taught me how to turn on a man once." Rose answered in between kisses. "I mean men your age, not teenage boys."

"Hm, really?"

"I mostly ignored their advice, but I'm not going to anymore." 

"Well, show me."

As they kissed, Rose started to gently and slowly move against Jimmy, and she could tell it was working. She felt him hardening beneath her.

"Jesus, you weren't kidding." He murmured against her lips.

Rose felt Jimmy's hand slowly travel down her body, and it stopped once it reached her thigh. He pulled her closer against him, and a small moan left Rose.

"You know, I can just fuck you right here." Jimmy said, breaking the kiss for a few moments. "I think I'm feeling too impatient to take you to the bed."

Rose felt Jimmy's hand move up her body, moving her shirt up a bit. 

"God, you have no idea how badly I want to just rip your clothes off."

Jimmy started kissing her again, more roughly this time, and was about to start taking off her shirt, until there was a knock on the door.

"James?"

Jimmy broke the kiss, and glanced at the door. 

"James, are you in there?"

"It's Charlotte." Jimmy muttered. Then, he looked back at Rose.

"Just keep in mind that I'm not done with you yet."

Then, he set Rose on the couch and got up, heading over to the door, opening it slightly. 

"What?" He asked.

"Scarlet's having issues trying to sleep. She wants you to read her a story."

"Alright." 

Jimmy headed out of the room, closing the door and following Charlotte. Rose glanced at the bed, and got up from the couch, going over to the bed and sitting down on it. For some reason, she was anticipating Jimmy returning. 

It only took a few minutes, and then Rose heard the door open, and she saw Jimmy, who instantly noticed her sitting on the bed. 

"Well, would you look at this."

Jimmy headed towards the bed, and quickly got on it, getting on top of Rose and kissing her, deepening the kiss after a few moments. He pulled her closer into him, his hand moving up her shirt. He then started to kiss Rose's neck, causing her breathing to hitch. Then, Rose rolled on top of Jimmy, and the kiss broke for a few moments. 

"Well, isn't this nice?" Jimmy asked. 

"Shut up."

"Well, make m—"

Before Jimmy could finish his sentence, Rose kissed him passionately, deepening the kiss after some seconds. She could feel Jimmy starting to harden again. 

Then, Jimmy pinned Rose against the bed, getting on top of her, a small smirk forming on his face.

"You know, I never actually gave you permission to take control." He said, before kissing Rose roughly. 

It wasn't too long before Rose was only in her lingerie, and then Jimmy pulled down her underwear, and unzipped his pants. Rose let out a small gasp as he entered her, and she eventually found herself being overtaken by pleasure.


	18. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert decides to show up to Jimmy's house for a "visit", but when Jimmy goes to take a nap, Robert has Rose get her things and come with him. Although confused, Rose complies, and eventually realizes something's not right when Robert takes her to his car.
> 
> Back at Pangbourne, Jimmy wakes up, and realizes Rose is nowhere to be seen, and he instantly starts feeling nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for things to start getting depressing yeet
> 
> this chapter will be told in two pov's. pov transitions will be marked by a "~~~".

When Rose had woken up (while Jimmy was still asleep), she put her clothes back on and headed into the living room, and saw Scarlet sitting on the couch, watching television. A smile formed on Rose's face, and she headed over to her.

"Hey, Scarlet. How are you doing?"

Scarlet looked at Rose, and she instantly looked excited. 

"Yay! You're here!" 

"I just woke up." Rose said, sitting next to Scarlet. 

"I've been awake for a long time."

After a few minutes, Jimmy eventually showed up, and he noticed Rose and Scarlet sitting on the couch together. 

"You two really seem to like each other." He said, a small smile forming on his face. Then, he took out a bottle of Jack Daniel's from a cabinet, and then headed over to the couch.

"Robert's coming over." He then told Rose.

Rose looked up at Jimmy. "Really?"

Jimmy nodded. "He's been staying at this hotel lately, but I thought he was going home. Guess not."

"When is he going to be here?" Rose asked.

"In an hour." Jimmy answered. 

Scarlet seemed to be excited when she overheard their conversation. "Robert's gonna be here?"

Jimmy nodded, and Scarlet seemed even more excited. 

"Yay! Robert's gonna be here!"

"She knows him?" Rose asked, looking up at Jimmy.

"Yeah. I've brought her with me before. She likes him. Finds him funny."

Rose wondered why Robert was suddenly deciding to turn up. She wasn't sure if he just wanted to visit, or if there was some other reason she and Jimmy didn't know about. Then, Jimmy headed off, and disappeared off into another room, most likely his. 

"I'm super excited to see Robert!" Scarlet exclaimed, looking up at Rose. "I wonder if he's going to make me laugh with some funny jokes, or tell me a funny story about daddy!"

"Who knows." Rose said. "Anyways, want to do something to pass the time?"

Scarlet shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like watching shows."

"That's fine. I might as well watch them with you."

When Robert arrived, Scarlet was the first to notice him, and she quickly ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Robert seemed happy to see Scarlet too, and picked her up. 

"It's been a while since I've seen you!" 

Once Robert set Scarlet back down on the ground, he noticed Rose, and she instantly felt a little nervous. 

"Oh, what's this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly, his eyes wandering from Rose to Jimmy. "Never thought you'd bring her here. Seems a little strange, considering you—"

"Shut up!" Jimmy hissed. "Can't you keep your mouth shut for _one second_?"

Scarlet seemed to overhear the conversation, and she hurried towards Rose, looking excited again.

"You know daddy?" She asked eagerly. 

"Uh...no I don't. Robert just probably never expected him to bring me here, even though he was told to."

To Rose's relief, Scarlet seemed to believe her. 

"Oh."

Then, Robert headed over to Rose. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a hushed tone. 

"He just brought me here." Rose said in the same tone as Robert. "You might as well pay no attention to it."

"What the hell was he thinking? He knows he has a girlfriend and a kid."

"He came up with this plan that's been working. They...um...don't know yet."

"You're okay with this?"

"I mean, it's not hurting anybody. I guess if he wants to bring me some place, he can."

Robert sighed. "Wow. Anyways, I have another thing to tell you, but I'll tell you it later."

Rose watched as Robert left, heading back to Jimmy, and she instantly felt confused.

_Another thing? What is he talking about?_

Rose watched as Scarlet hurried over to Robert, jumping up and down.

"Tell me a funny story! Tell me a funny story!"

Robert looked down at Scarlet and picked her up again. "Alright. How about I tell you this really funny story that involves your dad, whipped cream, a room full of girls, Bonzo, and a cart?"

Scarlet started to giggle. "I wanna hear!"

Jimmy glared at Robert. "Do _not_ tell her that story."

Robert smirked. "Sorry. Gotta keep the kid entertained."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "She's too young to hear that shit, man."

"Well, I'm good at making things child-friendly."

"Keep it child-friendly, then." 

Scarlet then looked up at Robert with a confused look on her face. Rose couldn't help but giggle a little at what was going on.

"Robert, what does 'shit' mean?" Scarlet asked.

Rose started to giggle more, and she tried to keep herself from full-on laughing.

"You're...too young to know the answer." Robert replied, and then he glared at Jimmy.

"You really need to stop swearing around a kid."

"Kind of your fault for having her nearby, Robert."

Robert looked at Scarlet again. "Anyways, there was this one time your dad, Bonzo, Jonesy, and I were at this h—"

"I'm going to take a nap." Jimmy suddenly said, cutting off Robert. "I don't know for how long, though."

"You just woke up not that long ago." Robert said, raising an eyebrow.

"I just get tired."

"Makes sense."

Robert then put Scarlet back down. "I'll tell you the story another time." He said, and then headed over to Rose again once Jimmy had left. 

"I might as well tell you now what I was going to wait to tell you."

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to stay for another hour, but I'm going to need you to get your things. I came here for a reason."

"What is the reason, and why do I need to get my things?"

"You'll find out eventually. It's nothing bad, though."

"Are you sure?"

Robert nodded. "Yes, I am. So, you can relax."

"A-alright."

Rose watched as Robert went to get a beer, and then she headed off to get her things, still wondering why Robert wanted her to.

*******

After an hour had past and Scarlet wasn't around either, Robert led Rose outside of the house and over to his car. Rose glanced at Robert, raising an eyebrow. 

"Why are you bringing me to your car, and why do I have my things with me? Are you...taking me somewhere?"

Robert nodded. "Well...yeah. That's the reason why I came here. I'm trying to teach Jimmy a lesson."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. 

"He'd probably know if he thought about it."

Rose got into the car after Robert did, and once he started the engine, he looked at Rose.

"In case you're wondering where I'm taking you, it's my hotel room."

**~~~**

When Jimmy had woken up after a few hours, he noticed Scarlet looking around the house, and she looked confused. When she noticed Jimmy, she hurried to him.

"Daddy, have you seen Rose?" She asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"I can't find her anywhere." Scarlet explained, and she frowned. "I want to play!"

"Are you sure you can't find her?" 

Scarlet nodded. "I checked everywhere, even outside!"

_Great. I just woke up and now I have something to instantly worry about._

"Maybe she's turned up by now. I'll check myself."

Jimmy headed out of his room and started to look around the house. He checked every bedroom, and Rose wasn't there. The bathroom lights were off, so she wasn't in the bathroom either. Jimmy then headed outside, and saw Rose wasn't outside whatsoever at all. 

_Shit._

Jimmy headed back inside the house, and he felt tears forming in his eyes. He started to feel overly nervous, and this was the first time he had been extremely nervous in a while. Scarlet seemed to notice something was wrong, and looked up at him. 

"Daddy? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine." Jimmy answered. "I'll...I'll be okay."

"Did you find Rose?" Scarlet then asked, a hopeful tone in her voice. 

Jimmy sighed. "N-no. I didn't."

Scarlet looked down, and Jimmy noticed how solemn she looked. 

"I miss Rose." She said. 

"I...I miss her too."

"Why?" Scarlet then asked, looking up at Jimmy. "I thought you two didn't know each other."

"It's...it's a long story." Jimmy answered, and then he got up, heading back to his room. He just wanted to be alone. 


	19. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy continues to feel upset and worried over Rose being gone, and Charlotte notices, and tries to figure out why he's upset. Jimmy tries to be secretive, though, not wanting Charlotte to know it's because of Rose. Charlotte keeps persisting, though, causing Jimmy to eventually break. Then, Scarlet shows up, and Jimmy explains to her why he misses Rose. Once she leaves, he decides to fall asleep, wondering if it'll help him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters from now on will be told entirely in Jimmy's pov, or be separated into two pov's (his and Rose's).

Jimmy couldn't remember the last time he had cried. He barely cried. There was nothing that happened in his life that he had to cry about, and when he did cry, it was usually tears of joy, not tears of actual sadness, or pain. Pain and sadness were the reasons why he was crying. He didn't understand what was happening, or why this was happening. He wanted to know why Rose was gone. Jimmy noticed Robert was gone, too, but he had the feeling he just decided to leave without saying goodbye.

Jimmy had never cried for such a long time. When he did cry, it was usually for only a few minutes. This time, it was a whole hour. He felt tired, and felt like he was going to end up falling asleep again. No matter how hard he tried to stop crying, the tears wouldn't go away. He didn't want Scarlet to hear, and he didn't want Charlotte to hear, but he knew one of them would hear eventually. 

And they did.

Jimmy heard footsteps, and then a knock on the door. 

"Hey, are you okay in there?"

"What does it sound like?" Jimmy responded, almost harshly. He instantly berated himself for sounding that way. He didn't want to sound mean like that. He didn't like snapping at Charlotte, but it happened. He didn't like snapping at _anyone_ , except Robert, it seemed like.

Jimmy then heard the door open, and Charlotte headed inside his room, sitting next to him on the bed where he was laying.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's going on?" Charlotte asked. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Jimmy answered. "It's pointless. It's _stupid_."

"You're crying, and you're sad. You normally don't cry, and you normally don't cry when you're upset. Something's _really_ wrong."

"Just...leave me alone. Please."

"No. I want you to talk to me. That's what I'm here for, right?"

"You're usually not that open." 

"Well, I am now."

"I noticed Rose is nowhere to be seen." Charlotte then said. "Honestly, I'm a little worried, but I guarantee she'll show up soon. Are you crying because of that?"

Jimmy scoffed. "Pfft, no. I don't even know her. I was just told to bring her here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, now you can stop talking to me, because you can't help."

"I want to know why you're crying. You can't be crying for no reason, and I really can't think of anything you'd cry about."

"It's _not_ because of Rose, and I don't know _why_ you think that's a possible reason."

"I have a feeling it is." Charlotte said. "You two don't really seem to be strangers. To be honest, I could tell when I first met her."

Jimmy sighed, and he looked at Charlotte, not saying anything. 

"It's her, isn't it?" Charlotte asked.

Jimmy nodded, still not speaking. 

"Talk to me. Tell me what's going on. You're obviously crying because you're worried about Rose, and you two are apparently not strangers."

Jimmy drew in a shaky breath and swallowed. 

"I...I love her."

"You love her?"

Jimmy nodded.

"How long?" Charlotte asked.

"N-not that long."

Charlotte sighed. "How did you two meet?"

"Backstage." Jimmy answered. "H-her friends brought her there. They were groupies, she isn't."

"Are you...are you actually in love with her? You never seemed to truly love the groupies you were with."

"You wouldn't understand. Rose...she's different."

"In what way?"

"She understands me." Jimmy explained. "All of the others...I think they only wanted me for the sex and fame. They never truly loved me for who I am."

"I understand you, Jimmy. I love you for who you are."

_No, you don't. You don't understand me._

"Jimmy, it seems whenever you're gone for so long, you start to forget me."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"Listen." Charlotte then said. "It's probably a good thing Rose is gone. Yeah, I know this sounds awful, but it's for the better. I don't think she's coming back, wherever she is. You need to focus on the fact that I exist, and you can talk to me. You need to stop letting yourself get distracted."

"Scarlet misses her, though."

"She'll get over it, and so will you. I guarantee Rose will be able to move on, and she'll probably forget about you. You need to as well."

Jimmy watched as Charlotte left the room, and when she closed the door, Jimmy realized he wasn't feeling any better. He didn't know what to do. He only felt pain and just...sadness. He knew there were ways to distract himself, but they were all ways that wouldn't help him any and only make things worse, but to him, it was worth experiencing happiness for at least a brief amount of time. Drugs and alcohol always seemed like his only escape.

Then, Jimmy heard the door open, and he saw Scarlet this time. She walked over to the bed and climbed on it, heading over to Jimmy.

"Daddy, you're crying." She said. 

"Am I?"

Scarlet nodded. "You said crying is a bad thing. You said it means you're sad, so, you're sad."

"Well, I'll be honest. I am a little sad."

_A "little" sad is an understatement._

"Why are you sad?" Scarlet asked, sitting next to Jimmy. 

"I miss Rose as much as you do." Jimmy answered. "Maybe even more."

"Are you going to tell me why? You said it's a 'long story'."

"You won't be mad, right?" Jimmy asked.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Of course not." 

"Well, it is really a long story, but, I'll just leave it at the fact I love Rose."

"You do?" Scarlet asked. 

Jimmy nodded. 

"What about mommy? Aren't you supposed to love her? Isn't that how parents are?"

"That's a long story do. Things can get complicated."

"What does that mean?"

"It means things just get hard." Jimmy answered. 

"Does Rose love you back?" Scarlet then asked. 

"Yes, she does." 

"I thought you didn't know her, and she didn't know you."

"We didn't want anything bad to happen, so we kept it secret, but it's not a secret anymore."

"Mommy knows?"

"Yeah, she does now. I had no choice but to tell her."

"Did she get mad?"

"No, but she wants me to forget Rose."

"You must really love her if you're very sad about her being gone."

A small smile formed on Jimmy's face, and he laughed a little. "Yeah, I do."

"Do you think Rose will ever come back?" Scarlet then asked. 

Jimmy sighed. "I...I don't know. Maybe she will, maybe she won't."

"I'll be really sad if she doesn't come back."

Jimmy felt tears returning to his eyes, and Scarlet seemed to notice. 

"Are you crying again?"

"I guess I am, but I'll be fine." 

"You're not fine if you're crying." 

"You're right, I'm not."

"Can I make you feel happy?"

Jimmy laughed a little again, but shook his head. 

"Unfortunately, you can't. I think I'm going to have to deal with this myself."

Scarlet then climbed off of the bed and went over to the door. "Should I leave?"

"Do it if you feel like it, I guess."

Scarlet opened the door and disappeared, and then closed it. Jimmy felt more comfortable being alone. He felt he would be able to feel sad without being witnessed. It was more peaceful. He felt overly tired, and decided to fall asleep again, wondering if he woke up, he would forget about everything, and feel better. 

_Maybe I won't, but all I feel like doing is sleeping right now._


	20. Poison Takes The Pain Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy wakes up, only to realize sleeping did nothing, and that Rose is still gone. He leaves his room to get a couple of bottles of Jack Daniel's to try and drink his feelings away, and then feels tempted to call Robert, in hopes he'd be able to help Jimmy. He decides not to call Robert, but continues to feel the urge to. Jimmy eventually calls him, but Robert claims he doesn't know what happened to Rose. Jimmy feels hopeless, and then feels desperate for some way to help him feel better. Breaking his promise of getting help, he decides to use heroin. 
> 
> Back at Robert's hotel room, Rose keeps asking him why he brought her to his room. He explains, and seems to notice how upset she seems. Robert then decides to see if getting Rose to smoke marijuana with him will help. When it seems to slightly help, Rose still worries about Jimmy a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: drinking, explicit and detailed drug usage
> 
> this chapter will be told in jimmy's pov first, and then rose's. apologies for the wait! i forgot for a bit, but then i remembered.

Sleeping had not helped Jimmy in any way at all, and he remembered Rose was gone when he had woken up, and he felt empty again. He got off of the bed and headed out of his room, and noticed Scarlet and Charlotte weren't around. He felt relieved to know that they weren't around, so they didn't have to see the pain he was in. Jimmy went to the kitchen and got a couple of bottles of Jack Daniel's, and he went back to his room, sitting down on his bed.

_Well, I guess this is the only way I'll feel at least a little better._

Jimmy set the bottles on his nightstand, and took one of them, taking off the cap. He stared at the bottle for a few seconds, and then drank some of the whiskey. The taste was distracting for a brief amount of time, and then he remembered Rose again. Jimmy wished he knew where she was, but he didn't. He wanted to make assumptions, but he didn't want them to be false. He knew Rose wouldn't just...leave. There had to be some reason why she was gone, but the fact Robert had left too without saying goodbye seemed suspicious.

"No, he wouldn't do that." Jimmy quietly said to himself. "Why would he take her away from me?"

Jimmy knew what had happened between Robert and Maureen's sister, but he doubted just because that happened, Robert would try to take away Rose. 

_Besides, when I was with other girls, Robert didn't interfere._

Jimmy drank down some more whiskey, and sighed. He wondered if calling Robert would help.

_Perhaps he knows where she is...but that seems impossible, or maybe she told him where she was going._

Jimmy glanced at the phone on his nightstand for a few moments, and felt the urge to call him, but then he decided not to. He only felt the urge again, and tried to ignore it. Jimmy drank some more of Jack Daniel's, and went to the phone, picking it up and dialing Robert's number. A few moments later, Robert responded. 

"Hey, who's there? Whoever it is, you seem pretty quiet."

"Robert, it's Jimmy."

"Oh, hey. You sound pretty solemn. What's wrong?"

"Rose is gone." 

"Oh, really? Why?"

"I...I don't know. I only remember just seeing her...gone. Scarlet's been upset."

"Do you have any ideas as to how or why she could've disappeared?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Robert, you sound like a fucking detective. This isn't a bloody mystery."

"Sorry, man. I'm just trying to help."

"Look, I don't have any ideas. She wouldn't just...leave. Do you have any idea where she could've went?"

"Unfortunately, the answer to that question is going to be 'no'. I haven't seen Rose lately either. When I left, she was gone completely, and it seemed she brought her things with her."

"Why did you leave? You didn't even say goodbye, and normally you would."

"It was urgent. I didn't have time to say goodbye."

Jimmy got the Jack Daniel's bottle (which was now half-empty), and drank some more of it. 

"Hey, Jimmy, are you okay? You just sound really upset over this. I get how much Rose means to you, but I guarantee she'll show up soon."

Jimmy's mood started to change, and he felt agitated. 

"No, Robert, she's not coming back. She's fucking _gone_. Everything she had with her is gone. If she was just going somewhere for a bit, then she would've left at least _some_ of her things."

"Jimmy, take a deep breath. Everything's going to be fine."

Jimmy scoffed. "No, _nothing's_ going to be fine. I don't know where the fuck she went, but I'm sure as hell she isn't returning. I asked you for help, but you couldn't help."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't give you any information, because I don't know where she is. Like I said, when I left, there was no sign of her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Jimmy, do you really think I could've been responsible for this?"

"No, but I just wanted to make sure you were being honest. I'm just... _really_ upset."

Jimmy finished the rest of the whiskey in the bottle, and then got the other bottle, uncapping it. 

"Jimmy, are you drinking?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You sound like you are. I heard you uncapping a bottle, and while we talked, it sounded like you were drinking something here and there."

"Guess what? I am."

"Why? You know that's not going to help."

"I don't fucking care. It's one of the only ways, and it helps for a while."

"Yeah, only for a while, then you feel like shit."

Jimmy felt tears starting to form in his eyes. "Just leave me alone."

"Okay, fine. I'll hang up, but you need to try to not let this bother you. You can survive without her."

"No, I can't."

"What do you mean? You have Charlotte, and you have a daughter who needs you. Your whole family needs you."

"My dad doesn't give two shits about me."

"Your mother does, though. She cares about you, right? You said you and your mum got along fi—"

"Yes, we do get along fine, and you can calm the fuck down. I'm not going to fucking kill myself."

"Sounded like you were, because you said you can't survive without Rose."

"It's a goddamn expression, and you make jokes about _everything_ , so you should be able to tell expressions and jokes from real life by now."

"Sorry. All of the vibes you're giving off right now make it seem like you would be suicidal."

"Well, I'm not. I'm just saying that living without Rose would be tough. Now, hang the fuck up and leave me alone."

"You're the one who ca—"

Before Robert could finish his sentence and hang up, Jimmy hung up, and put the phone down, and went back over to his bed, sitting down and drinking more Jack Daniel's. Then, he glanced at the handbag on the floor by his nightstand. Inside that handbag were the things he needed to unleash poison into his veins, and that poison was heroin. It was the only other thing that helped, even though it was making his life go downhill. Jimmy finished the whiskey in the second Jack Daniel's bottle, and by that time, Jimmy was starting to feel intoxicated. To him, the intoxication was a good thing, so he wouldn't feel the needle going in. It wouldn't pinch. He would feel nothing.

Jimmy slowly got up and went over to the handbag, and grabbed it, heading back over to his bed and sitting down. He opened the handbag hurriedly, pulling out the syringe, the spoon, the small plastic bag full of the toxic powdery substance, the belt, and the lighter. Jimmy quickly opened the bag and poured a small amount of the powder onto the spoon, and took the lighter, heating up the spoon. He watched as the powder started to turn into something that looked like tar, and then he took the syringe, watching as it drew in the heroin. Once nothing was left on the spoon, Jimmy put it back inside the handbag, and took the belt, wrapping it around his arm. He took the syringe, and took a deep breath before he injected himself with the very thing he depended on. 

The effects hit almost instantly. Jimmy felt numb, and could barely feel anything. His limbs felt heavy, and he felt a euphoric feeling, a feeling he had experienced many times before from the heroin. He almost felt...better. The effects had him completely distracted, and Rose was no longer constantly at the back of his mind, although she would be eventually.

Jimmy began to feel tired, and found it difficult to keep his eyes open, but he knew this was normal. There had been a few times where he would randomly slip in and out of consciousness while on heroin, and he remember Scarlet had witnessed it once, and was confused and scared. Jimmy couldn't sit up anymore, and eventually blacked out, going completely limp and falling over on the bed so that he was laying down on his side.

**~~~**

Rose sat down on the couch next to Robert, and she only felt confusion and worry. She noticed Robert looked a little upset too, and she wondered why. Rose primarily wanted to know more as to why Robert brought her here. "Teaching Jimmy a lesson" was too vague for her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Robert asked.

"No." Rose answered, not making eye contact with him. "I still want to know why you brought me here. Your answer was too vague."

Robert sighed. "Alright, fine." He said. "I'll tell you. Yes, I brought you here to teach Jimmy a lesson, but to be more detailed, I brought you here to basically teach him he can't be sleeping with all these girls forever, and I figured it would give him time to rethink his ways, change a little, and realize that he doesn't need to be getting involved with pretty much every girl on this earth."

"You _do_ realize that Jimmy and I actually care about each other, and are in a normal relationship, right?" Rose asked. "I know about the groupies, and that he feels more comfortable with me."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care if he prefers you or some shit. He needs to open his fucking eyes sometimes and realize he already has a family."

_I guess he has a point._

Robert paused for a few moments. "I'm sorry if I sounded a little harsh. Anyways, you look upset."

"Yeah, because I am."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about Jimmy." Rose answered. "Has he called you at all? Is...is he okay?"

"First of all, after this, you need to try and forget about Jimmy. Second of all, no. He's not okay, and he did call me."

_No. I don't want to forget him._

"What...what happened when you called him?"

Robert started to look somber. 

"He was trying to see if I knew your location. He took it a lot worse than I expected, honestly. He was definitely agitated and pissed off, and basically _very_ upset, and he was even drinking. I thought he was even considering suicide at one point during our conversation, but it turned out he was just saying an expression, and I feel like an idiot for not realizing that, since I joke around all the time."

Rose's face started to turn pale. "Why couldn't you just tell the truth about where I was and not lie to him?"

"Rose, if I were to tell the truth, he'd be _really_ fucking mad."

Rose started to feel increasingly nervous. 

"Robert, what if he _actually_ tries to kill himself or something? You don't realize what you're doing. You're hurting him mentally."

"He'll get over it eventually, and so will you."

Rose started to feel tears forming in her eyes. 

"How do you know?"   
  


"It'll take time," Robert answered. "but it'll work. You two will feel better." 

"What are you going to do with me after a while?" Rose then asked. "Am I just staying here forever?"

"After a while, I'll probably return you to your parents somehow." 

"N-no. You can't do that."

"Why?" Robert asked.

"Okay, first of all, I only have a mom. Secondly, I don't want to see her again because I don't feel comfortable around her anymore."

"How come?"

"She's too strict, and she knows about Jimmy and I, and she's going to put a lot of restrictions on me."

"Oh. Well, you can stay with me then."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Yeah. If I bring you with when Jimmy, Bonzo, Jonesy, and I are recording or are performing, I'll try to keep Jimmy distracted and make sure he stays away from you."

_Wow, so he wants to keep me away from Jimmy permanently._

"Robert, I hardly even know you, so I don't know why you're doing this." Rose said. "I mean, I can see your point, but we're not even familiar with each other. Basically, you're just keeping a complete stranger from someone."

"Well, we can always get to know each other."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I guess."

Robert then got up from the couch. "Anyways, I have an idea to help you not be as stressed and upset over this."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I'm a pot smoker." Robert explained. "Have been for a while. It relaxes people, so I figured—"

"You want to introduce me to smoking pot."

"Yeah, basically. It's harmless, so you should be fine. You have to feel comfortable before smoking it, though."

Rose sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll give it a try."

Rose watched as Robert headed off to the kitchen and placed a small plastic bag on the counter, and then got two joints. After taking out some of the weed from the plastic bag, he rolled a joint, and repeated the process for the other one, and took out two lighters. He picked up one of the joints and lit it like a cigarette, and took a hit. 

"Shit's really good this time." Rose heard Robert say quietly.

After setting the lighter down, Robert got the other lighter and joint, and headed back over to the couch, sitting down. He gave Rose the joint and lighter.

"All you gotta do is just light the joint like how you would with a cigarette, and then just smoke it how you would with a cigarette, even if you've _never_ smoked a cigarette. Just bring the joint to your mouth and inhale."

Rose took the lighter and lit the joint, and brought it to her mouth, inhaling. She coughed a little at first, but then started to feel slightly relaxed.

"Not so bad, right?" Robert asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, you were right about it being relaxing."

" _Don't_ tell Jimmy about it, though. Although he smokes regular cigarettes and has smoked pot before and sometimes still does, he's the kind of person to make you smoke a whole pack of cigarettes if he were to find out you smoked underage."

"Alright, I won't tell him." 

"Well, you might not get the chance to, anyway."

Rose started to feel more relaxed after taking another hit, but at the back of her mind, she still worried about Jimmy. She didn't feel _as_ worried as she was before, but she still worried about how he was holding up. 

_I really hope he's okay._


	21. For No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet walks in on Jimmy while he's high the next day, and she feels scared and worried. Charlotte then shows up, and tries to comfort him. She offers to call Robert to see if he knows Rose's phone number, but to no avail. Then, offers to take Jimmy outside to get fresh air and hopefully distract him, but it doesn't really help. During the night, Jimmy tries to sleep, but struggles. In the middle of the night, Robert calls Jimmy to tell him there's another concert coming up, and Jimmy doesn't feel any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title inspired by the song of the same name by the beatles

The next day, Jimmy noticed there was still no sign of Rose. Jimmy didn't feel any better, and felt he was only feeling worse every day she was gone. He didn't realize he would miss her this much, even though he truly cared about her...a lot. Deep inside, he honestly felt this feeling wouldn't last long, and he would eventually be able to cope, but he couldn't. It was a lot more painful than he expected, and Jimmy felt there wasn't going to be a way out of it. He felt that the only way he'd feel any better was if Rose returned, but it seemed unlikely she was coming back. 

Then, he noticed his handbag on the floor beside his bed, and was clueless as to how it got there. 

_Must've been in a drugged stupor and fell asleep._

Jimmy was tempted to shoot up again, _just_ for at least one _tiny_ bit of happiness to make the pain go away. What he depended on the most was now becoming the only way he could get rid of some sadness for a while, along with alcohol, which didn't help as much, in Jimmy's opinion.   
  


_Just do it, Jimmy. Just do it again. You're too addicted not to, anyway._

Sighing, Jimmy took the handbag, and repeated the same process he had repeated so many times. Once the effects kicked in, he fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. This time, though, he didn't feel much better. Rose was still in his mind, and Jimmy almost felt...tortured. He felt like he was about to cry. 

"Get out of my fucking head... _please_." He pleaded, in what sounded like a whimper more than anything. Tears started to form in his eyes.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do? Suffer?_

Jimmy rolled over on his side, and a few seconds later, slipped into unconsciousness. He stirred awake after some minutes, and could hear a voice, definitely belonging to a girl, but a child. Scarlet. Then, he slipped into unconsciousness again.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up! Daddy, are you okay?"

At this point, Scarlet's voice was faint, and Jimmy was unresponsive. He could slightly feel Scarlet getting on the bed and crawling towards him, grabbing at his arm. 

"Daddy, please wake up!"

"Daddy?"

Jimmy slowly woke up again, and looked at Scarlet. 

"What...what do you want?"

"Are you okay?" Scarlet asked. "You...you keep sleeping and waking up."

"You...wouldn't understand." 

The tears returned to Jimmy's eyes, and he looked away. He didn't want Scarlet to see him crying again. It made him feel weak.

"Daddy, what's wrong? You've been sad a lot."

Jimmy started to feel agitated, but tried to bottle up his feelings. 

_Don't you dare fucking snap at her. Don't do it. Don't fucking do it._

To Jimmy's own relief, he was able to bite back any harsh responses, although he felt like they were going to come out of his mouth any second. 

"Yeah, I'm sad. Really sad."

"You don't get sad a lot, though."

Scarlet paused for a few moments before speaking up. 

"Daddy, are you sad about Rose again?"

Jimmy nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Should I tell mommy?"

"No."

"Why?"

"She'll be mad at me."

"Why?"

"She doesn't like the fact I miss Rose."

"That's mean."

"Yeah, I guess it's mean for you, but not for me. You wouldn't understand. You're too young."

"Would a hug make you happy?"

"I...I guess."

Scarlet went over to Jimmy and hugged him, and when she broke away, he only felt slightly better. Then, Scarlet got off of the bed.

"I'm gonna go now."

Jimmy watched as Scarlet went to the door and opened it, and then left. He could faintly hear Scarlet's and Charlotte's voices.

"Mommy, daddy's sad again."

_Goddamnit._

"Alright. I'll check up on him."

Jimmy heard the door open a few moments later, and saw Charlotte in his room. She went over to his bed and sat next to him.

"Hey, why are you sad again?" She asked. "I've been noticing this has been happening more than usual. You're not like this most of the time, James."

Jimmy sighed. "I'm not telling you. You're going to think I'm weak."

"Is it Rose again?"

Jimmy slowly nodded. "Y-yeah. It's her."

"Jimmy, you need to learn to get over her. She's not coming back."

"I-I can't help it."

"Well, how about this? I can call Robert and see if he knows Rose's phone number by any chance, since he was the last person to see her."

"Why would he want her fucking phone number?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe just for a quick hello."

Charlotte went over to the phone and then looked at Jimmy.

"What's his phone number?"

Jimmy told Charlotte Robert's phone number, and watched as she dialed it, picking up the phone. Once Robert seemed to pick up, Charlotte spoke.

"Hey, Robert. This is Charlotte. I'm just wondering if you know Rose's phone number by any chance."

There was a pause, and Charlotte sighed. "Alright. Thanks for letting me call you, at least."

Charlotte hung up and put down the phone, looking at Jimmy again.

"Well, bad news. He doesn't know her phone number. So, you're just going to have to deal with Rose being gone probably forever."

Jimmy felt a tear leave his eye, and he felt even more hopeless. 

_But...she loves me, doesn't she? Wouldn't she come back for me?_

"Rose wouldn't leave me. She wouldn't leave me just like that. There _has_ to be some kind of reason she's gone."

"Jimmy, just _please_ forget her, for your own sake."

Jimmy looked up at Charlotte. "It's too difficult. She won't leave my mind." 

Charlotte then noticed the handbag. "Have you been doing heroin again? You're probably high right now. Seems like it."

"Y-yeah. That's what I've been doing, and I'm sorry, but it's the only way to cope."

"It's not going to help you, Jimmy. Heroin is an evil, evil drug. You're already addicted, so what if you overdose?"

Jimmy laughed spitefully. "Overdosing would honestly be nice right now."

Charlotte went back over to Jimmy, and sat on the bed. 

"How about I take you outside for a bit so you can get some fresh air? That's probably what you need."

"Alright, whatever."

When Jimmy and Charlotte had headed outside to go for a walk, Jimmy didn't feel any better. He still felt...empty, and not even the heroin had helped him. Charlotte her arm hooked around his, in an effort to keep him from stumbling or falling over, being his limbs felt heavy. 

"I want to go back home."

"We're just going to walk for at least a few more minutes, Jimmy. You need at least a few minutes of fresh air."

"You know, I'm starting to feel suspicious."

"Why?" Charlotte asked.

"Rose wouldn't just leave me and not say anything."

"You brought that up already. There's no need to try to solve this 'mystery'. Let her go."

"I can't, Charlotte."

Then, Jimmy stopped walking, and looked at Charlotte for a few moments. 

"Robert had left without saying goodbye, and Rose would never leave me without talking to me about it."

"What are you trying to say, Jimmy?"

"What if Robert took her?"

"Would he really do that? He doesn't seem like the kind of person."

"Well, he shagged his wife's sister." 

"Really?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yep. He claims I'm a womanizer, but he's honestly the real one."

"Well, Jimmy, you kind of are a womanizer."

"Well, not as bad as Robert, and I don't _intend_ on being a womanizer."

"Anyways, I guess Robert seems like the kind of person who would take Rose, but you don't have much proof. Only he and Rose would know."

"I could call—"

Charlotte shook her head. "No. Don't do that. He'd probably lie."

"Well, I need to get to the bottom of this."

"No, you don't. You don't need to focus on Rose. You need to stop thinking about her. It's hurting you."

_You don't fucking understand._

"You don't get it, Charlotte." Jimmy said. "I don't think you will. Now, I want to go back home."

Charlotte didn't respond and turned around, heading back towards Pangbourne, Jimmy following her. When they arrived back home, Jimmy got a couple bottles of Jack Daniel's and headed to his room, not saying anything. Charlotte didn't even seem to confront him about it.

Jimmy sat on his bed, uncapping one of the bottles and instantly getting to drinking some. He got up and looked out the window, sighing. He just wished Rose would show up, but she didn't. He wanted to call Robert, just to see if he had something to say. If Jimmy could figure out what happened to Rose and who took her away from him, he would feel at least a little closure, but the real problem would be finding her.   
  


Jimmy went back to his bed, and for hours, up until night, the only things he would do were drinking, watching television, crying, and looking out the window every so often. When he felt like sleeping, he couldn't fall asleep when he tried. Jimmy felt restless, and he started to cry again.

Then, he heard the phone ring. 

At first, Jimmy felt a little hope, but when he picked up the phone, it turned out to be Robert. 

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked, slight irritation in his voice.

"We're having another concert." Robert answered. "In four days, actually."

_Great._

"Can't you tell I'm in no condition to do it?" 

"Jimmy, you're an incredible guitarist, and people want to see you play, of course. Hey, probably some groupies who can distract you afterwards. I'm definitely up for it."

"I don't have any motivation, and I'm _not_ fucking any groupies after the concert."

"You go into almost another world when you play. You'll be fine."

"No, I w—"

Before Jimmy could finish his sentence, Robert hung up, and Jimmy put the phone down, sighing. He wasn't sure how he would be able to handle another concert. He wished Rose would be there, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be. Normally Jimmy would be excited about a concert, but this time, he wasn't. In fact, he was upset about it.


	22. 19th Nervous Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the concert, Robert tries to cheer Jimmy up backstage, sensing that he's nervous. During the concert, Jimmy tries to get into the music, but further into the concert, Jimmy begins to feel nervous again, upset, and agitated. Unable to handle playing anymore, he leaves the stage and heads backstage, and has a nervous breakdown. Robert tries to calm him down, while Bonzo and Jonesy watch. Jimmy starts to get mad at Robert and asks him if he took Rose, and Robert admits to it in private, and Jimmy only feels more upset, and asks him why he did it, and tries to convince Robert to give her back, but he refuses, and he doesn't seem to care about how unstable Jimmy is becoming. 
> 
> Rose wanders around the hotel room, and starts feeling the effects of not seeing Jimmy taking a toll on her. She finds a bottle of beer in the kitchen, and decides to take it and drink, wondering if it'll help her. When Robert returns, he notices Rose drinking, and starts to panic. Then, he tells Rose about what happened, and Rose worries about Jimmy even more, and then goes to the bathroom to throw up. Afterwards, she heads to a bedroom, and starts to come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title taken from the epic rolling stones song 😔

When the day of the concert had arrived, Jimmy didn't feel ready at all. He didn't feel happy about it. Normally, he felt confident when concerts arrived, but today, he lacked confidence. He felt stressed, and as a result, he got bottles of Quaaludes yesterday, and would take them whenever he felt upset and agitated. Today, he had forgot to bring them with, and he regretted it. Robert, being he was sitting next to Jimmy in the limousine, noticed his mood change.

"Hey, you alright?" Robert asked.

Jimmy, who kept looking out the window, made eye contact with Robert.

"Do I _look_ alright?" 

"Um...no."

"Yeah, exactly."

"Jimmy, once you get up on stage, I promise you'll feel better. I...I guess if it helps you any, you can imagine Rose is in the audience, even though she's not really there."

"That's not going to help, Robert. That'll make me feel worse."

"Doesn't hurt to try."

"No. I'm not doing it."

Once the limousine had arrived at the music venue in London, Jimmy, Robert, Bonzo, and Jonesy headed backstage, and Robert went over to Jimmy, who was still visibly nervous.

"Listen, man." Robert said. "Once we start playing songs, I promise you that you'll feel better and will be having the time of your life. You always are, anyway."

Jimmy slowly nodded. "O-okay. I guess I might end up feeling better."

Robert smiled. "Good. I don't like seeing you upset."

After a few moments, Jimmy felt slightly more confident and followed Robert and the others on the stage. 

_Well, here goes nothing, I guess._

*******

The sound of the crowd cheering made Jimmy feel less nervous as he played the guitar solo to _Heartbreaker_ , his fingers gliding along the fretboard gracefully. The concert wasn't as bad as Jimmy had expected, and he had started to feel more energetic, and confident. For once, Rose didn't slip into his mind, and he found himself actually not thinking about her at all.

After the lengthy solo, the song continued on for some more minutes, and then it was over. Robert introduced _Rock and Roll_ , which Jimmy enjoyed playing. The longer the concert lasted, the more energetic and confident Jimmy was becoming, and before he knew it, the song was over. The excitement of the crowd was fueling Jimmy. 

However, the end of _Rock and Roll_ was when the problem just started beginning.

The next song being performed was _Bron-Y-Aur Stomp_ , and while Jimmy still felt happy while playing the acoustic guitar, he noticed he was beginning to feel different. He wasn't as happy and excited as he was previously. 

Then, during _Tangerine_ , Jimmy began to feel progressively worse. Robert seemed to notice, and Jimmy caught him looking at him with concern here and there. Jimmy was beginning to feel nervous, agitated, and upset, and once it was time to play _Immigrant Song_ , Jimmy found himself starting to reach his breaking point. He felt his heart racing, and his nervousness, agitation, and sadness was at an overwhelming level. Rose wouldn't stop showing up in his mind, and when he tried to visualize her in the crowd, he felt worse. 

_Shit._

Towards the end of the song, Jimmy took off his guitar, left it onstage, and headed backstage, going over to the couch and sitting down. His leg kept bouncing up and down, and he felt extremely shaky. His throat felt dry, and he almost felt a little dizzy. Tears started to form in his eyes, and once he saw Robert show up, he felt slightly irritated. Bonzo and Jonesy were the next to show up, and they appeared concerned.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jonesy asked. "You just...left."

Jimmy didn't respond, and didn't even look at them. Robert slowly walked towards Jimmy, and he walked so cautiously, it was almost as though he thought Jimmy was going to snap at any moment. He even seemed somewhat _afraid_ of Jimmy.

"H-hey. What's wrong? You're shaking a lot, and you just...left the stage."

Jimmy looked up at Robert, paranoia clear in his green eyes. He didn't speak, and started to look around. 

Robert started to slowly back away. "Jimmy? Hey, it's okay."

Jimmy slowly got up from the couch, and he was beginning to hallucinate. He swore that he saw Rose for the briefest moments, and _believed_ he really saw her, even though she was just a hallucination. Instead of trying to "approach" her, Jimmy reacted with fear.

"W-what the fuck...what the fuck?!"

Robert slowly got closer to Jimmy. "Jimmy, calm down. You're okay. You're just backstage."

Jimmy flinched when Robert tried to touch him, and started to feel more afraid. His muscles felt tense, and he was breathing heavily. 

"Hey, hey. Jimmy, it's just me, Robert. See?"

"What's going on with Jimmy?" Jonesy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Robert turned around. "I...I don't know. He looks like he's having a nervous breakdown."

"Why, though?"

Instead of answering, Robert turned back around to face Jimmy, approaching him again. Tears started coming down Jimmy's face, and he felt like breaking down and crying, and he eventually did, sinking to the floor. Bonzo and Jonesy took a few steps close, but Robert tried to make them keep their distance.

"No, stay away. If you get too close, he's going to get pissed off."

Robert got closer to Jimmy, crouching down. 

"Hey, man. What's going on? Talk to me."

"Go away." 

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to calm you down. What's the matter?"

Jimmy backed away, and looked up at Robert, anger now in his eyes. He felt...mad, and at Robert. 

"You...you took her, didn't you?" Jimmy asked, a deadly tone in his voice. 

"W-what do you mean?" A nervous smile started to form on Robert's face. 

"Don't fucking play dumb with me, _Percy_. I know you did."

"Jimmy, take a deep breath. You're not in the right state of mind right now."

Jonesy and Bonzo glanced at each other nervously, and then back at Robert and Jimmy.

"Should we...go?" Jonesy asked.

"Yes, please do." Robert answered, not looking at the two. Jimmy watched as they left, and once they did, he looked back up at Robert.

"Tell me the fucking truth." Jimmy seethed. 

Then, he started to chuckle a little, but it was an angry kind of chuckle.

"If you don't...then I'll make you."

"Jimmy, you need to stop drinking and shooting up. Can't you see it's fucking you up? And, all of this is for R—"

"Don't you _dare_ say her fucking name." Jimmy snapped. "I don't want to hear her name coming from you. Now, tell me. Where the hell is she?"

Robert seemed slightly intimidated, and that pleased Jimmy a little, even though his emotions were spiraling, and his mental state was deteriorating, and he had no clue why he was acting the way he was. 

"A-alright. Fine. I'll explain." Robert stammered.

"Good. Tell me."

"I'll...I'll admit it. I...I took her."

Instead of reacting with pure rage, Jimmy's reaction was actually different. His face paled, and he slowly got up, Robert doing the same.

"Jimmy...?"

"Why'd you do it?" Jimmy asked, stepping closer towards Robert. "Don't you know how much she...how much she means to me?"

"I...I was trying to teach you a lesson, Jimmy. You need to stop getting involved with those girls."

"Do you have any clue about _what_ you've done?" 

"Jimmy, I thought you would get over it. I never expected it to end up like...this."

"You should've seen this coming." Jimmy said. "Rose means _everything_ to me. I'm not myself without her. I'm fucking _broken_. All I do is cry, drink, get high, and struggle to sleep."

"Well, that's your own problem." Robert said, almost nonchalantly. "Most men and boys get over shit like this. Why not you?"

"You...you don't understand." Jimmy answered. "Rose is the only person keeping me together."

Jimmy's tears had briefly disappeared, but then they came back. 

"I...I just want her back. That's all I need. I'd do anything _just_ to have her back. _Please_."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You need to get over her and grow up. Nothing lasts forever."

"Will you at least let me have her back eventually?"

Robert shook his head. "She's either staying with me or going back to her mum. Anyways, we're all heading back home."

Jimmy watched as Robert left, and once he did, he felt even more hopeless than before. He knew there was no chance of seeing Rose again. He didn't even know the location of the hotel Robert was staying at.

_She'll come back. I know she will._

**~~~**

Rose had been left alone in Robert's hotel room for hours, and all she did was wander around, trying to figure out what to do. She hadn't seen Jimmy in days, and it was beginning to take its toll on her. When Robert wasn't around, she'd cry. Robert had tried to bond with Rose, and Rose pretended to go along with it. When Robert had kissed her yesterday, Rose had pretended to go along with that as well, even though she never wanted to kiss Robert. Rose worried about Jimmy constantly, and wished she could've been allowed to go to that concert, but she wasn't allowed, because Robert feared Jimmy's reaction. 

As Rose wandered around, she saw a beer bottle in the kitchen on the counter. It appeared full, and for some reason, it drew Rose's attention. She went over to the kitchen, and looked at the bottle. 

_Maybe this will help._

Rose took the bottle and uncapped it, and sat down on the couch in the living room, sipping on the beer. It tasted strange, and she didn't like the taste, but tried to ignore it. Eventually, it tasted better. 

Then, Rose heard the door creak open, and she saw Robert. She looked up at him, and she noticed he looked nervous. 

"H-hey." She said.

"Rose, why do you have a beer with you, and why are you drinking it?"

"I thought it would h—"

Robert went over to Rose and took the beer bottle, screwing the cap back on. 

"It's _not_ going to help. I don't want you becoming an alcoholic. You just need to put up with Jimmy being gone, okay? You're never seeing him again, so you might as well forget him."

"Robert, you seem really nervous. Did something happen?"

"The concert ended abruptly because Jimmy had a fucking nervous breakdown. He found out about what happened, and seemed to figure out that I was keeping you from him. He's going insane."

"Can't you see what you're doing to him, Robert? At this point, he might just..."

Feeling nervous again, and overwhelmed, Rose quickly went straight to the bathroom, and threw up, and started to cry afterwards after putting down the toilet seat. 

_What if he kills himself? What if he gets sick?_

"I can't handle this." Rose murmured. 

Then, she heard a knock on the bathroom door, and she got to her feet, opening the door, and she saw Robert.

"Rose, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone." was the only response from Rose, and she headed off to a bedroom to lay down, and she was beginning to come up with a plan. 

_Maybe I can somehow get out of here...but how will I do that? I don't even remember where Pangbourne is, and Robert has an eye on me._

Rose started to feel not as sad, and even felt a little determined, but also nervous. 

_I might have to stay here longer to make Robert trust me, and then I'll have to escape, and figure out how I'll find Jimmy. Hopefully he'll still be at least a little okay by then._


End file.
